Two Can Play That Game
by Pretty-Unknown
Summary: Serena is the new girl at school and meets her tormentor, Darien a rich playboy with nothing but his good looks and charm to worry about. He's out to get her but she won't hear it. How can you stay away from someone you're so attracted to? Senshipairings
1. Chapter 1

**This is re-make the story 2 can play a tricky game but only one can win** because it was going to nowhere land. I merged chap 1 and 2 so it's a much longer chapter 1, I hope you all like it!! Oh and I changed a few things here and there so you might wanna re-read it. TOODLES

Two Can Play That Game

**Chapter 1- Catwalk**

It was one of those hot days in August. The sun couldn't have chosen a better time to cook every person in the city. The Tsukino's had just arrived in their new home.

The woman, in her late forties stepped out of the car in excitement. She contemplated the huge modern mansion cheerfully. The movers had already started moving in the big carton boxes into the house.

Her husband pulled out the small baby out it's car seat and handed her to her mother. He kissed his happy wife who couldn't wait any longer.

"Where are they?" she demanded impatiently, glancing at her watch.

* * *

"I'm not sure, I think they said it was something like the Glowendale or the Owendale Park." said the blonde as she maneuvered the wheel or the car.

"We're lost. I knew it." replied the sandy blond boy in the passenger seat.

"That's ludicrous!" mimicked the blonde driver with the pigtails.

They had now done 4 times the neighborhood.

"I'm hungry and thirsty…That's it! I'm calling mom." insisted the boy.

"Com'on Sammy, don't wimp out on me now!" exclaimed Serena. She stopped the car at the nearest corner store and opened the door.

"Where you going?" asked Sammy.

"I'm gonna try to find some directions. You can't go off running to mom all the time." she closed the door behind her leaving her younger teenage brother alone in the car groaning.

Besides, if she was going to be living here now, she needed to know what the place was like. She spotted a group of cute guys sitting at a table playing cards.

"Argh, Fuck! Damn you Seiya you're a god damn cheater!" cried the silver haired one. He had a soft, musical voice and a long ponytail. He threw his cards roughly on the table, frustrated.

They all lifted their heads when they saw her standing there.

"Um...Hi guys. Sorry to bother your game it's just I'm trying to find the um, Glowendale park. Would you happen to know where it is?"

The guy with the long dark hair and the ponytail chuckled.

"You mean the Goldendale?"

Serena slapped herself mentally. "So that's what it was." she said, dumbly.

'Stupid, stupid Serena, stupid. Now their going to think you're a dumb blonde.' she thought to herself.

"Well you go straight on Kennedy and take a turn right at the 3rd stop, you can't miss it." he said, not taking his eyes off her.

Serena smiled and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She looked him up and down subtly. His face had fine features and almond eyes, almost feminine, but his ghetto slang language and the way he hung himself was very different. He wore a plain white wife beater with baggy denim jeans and Nike sneakers.

"Thanks so much. I'm Serena." she held her hand out to him. After all, she was new, nothing better than making new friends right? And it's a bonus if he's hot.

"I'm Seiya. These are my friends." he shook her hand and almost had trouble parting from it. The other guys at the table waved at her discreetly.

"Wanna join us in a game?" offered one of them.

"No thanks, my brother's waiting in the car." she said, pointing the new BMW she'd gotten for recent her birthday.

"You're new here?"

"Yeah."

"What school you in?"

"Raldon. You guys know?"

Seiya and the other scrunched up their noses. "Man, yeah I know Raldon, it's a real shit hole over there. You should come to our school."

Serena raised her eyebrows curiously. What could be so bad about Raldon?

She was about to ask them when her cell phone rung; it was her mother.

"Well I have to go guys. I'll see you around. Thanks for the directions!" she said, waving goodbye to them.

'Woah, Seiya was really hot.'

* * *

"Where were you?" grounded the woman.

"Sorry Mom, we got lost on the way."

"Yeah mom."said Sammy taking another lick of his fudge ice cream.

She sighed. "Well its getting late. Tomorrow you need to start unpacking your stuff because school starts on Monday."

Sammy and Serena shared an exasperated sigh.

Last year echoed through Serena's head. School, homework, friends, boys, rumors, parties… This was going to be fun.

**NEXT DAY**

The sun's rays streaked through large window's curtains. The strong light pierced through room's darkness and shun right into his face. His small eyes calmly rose open. He rubbed his neck and sat up.

"Mr. King?" asked the short plump lady with the apron, "You're already awake at this time?"

"Yeah Doris. Today, I have to pick Andrew up from the airport today." He said, walking down the stairs.

He walked up to the auburn haired girl sitting in the middle of the large fancy wood table and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Mika."

"G' morning." she chanted cheerfully.

The tall man sitting at the end looked up from his newspaper in shock.

"Is he sleep walking ?" he whispered to the girl.

"You're awake at this time? You know its 9:30 right? You don't start school till tomorrow."

"Good morning to you too James." mumbled Darien slightly annoyed. He sat at the other end of the table as Doris pulled out his favorite cereal and a bowl of milk.

"Thank you Doris."

James lifted his eyes to the man at the other end.

"Darien, what did mom tell you about coming to the table without a shirt on?"

Darien rolled his eyes and jumbled the cereal with his spoon.

"Yeah well she's not here so…"

"It's very impolite. I insist."

"James, give Darien a break, you know you do it too sometimes." defended Mika.

Darien winked at his baby sister. "Thanks kid."

"You two always gang-up on me. What is with that?" frowned James.

Mika pushed out of her chair and gave James a hug. "Oh...you know that's not true…I love you both equally, you are a great big-big brother."

"Yeah…James you know we love you." said Darien sarcastically.

She made her way towards the exit of the dining room slowly, almost tip-toeing.

"Where are you going little lady?" asked James.

"Shopping with friends!" she shouted quickly from the entrance.

"Bye!" and closed the door behind her.

The two men smirked at each other.

"Good thing we put that GPS in her phone."

"Yup…always gotta know where that girl is." said James, and went back to his reading.

* * *

Serena stepped out of the bathroom and went into her new room. She absolutely loved it. The long white walls and the chandelier made her feel like a princess. Her mother had always loved big houses…which is probably why she had gotten married to Nigel, her new step dad.

He wasn't so bad, Sammy and Serena got along fine with him, as long as he made their mother happy…

"Wahhhhhh!!Wahhhhh!!"

And then there was the new baby of the family, Jamie.

Serena walked over to her room, "Com'ere. You're just too cute to be crying aren't ya?"

The baby looked at Serena silently, and started to cry again.

"Oh well. It won't be my fault if we don't have a healthy relationship. At least I tried." she said, and walked out.

She stepped into her walk-in to choose what to wear.

"How about…?"

* * *

"You." said Darien, pulling out a navy Ralph Lauren Polo.

RING

He grabbed the phone on the bed.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Drew, You there yet?"

"…"

"Yeah…I'm pickin you up."

"…"

"Aight, see you later."

Darien grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

"Serena, can you go buy some milk at the corner store for me?"

"You want fries with that Mum?" mocked Serena.

Her mother shot her playful stern look.

"Yes Boss…" she said immediately.

She grabbed her keys and walked out to the car.

It wasn't so bad, after all, maybe Seiya and the hot guys from yesterday will be there again.

* * *

Darien leaned on the leather car seat and turned up the music. He couldn't help but admire his new baby, Benz. The beautiful black Mercedes he'd gotten for his 17th birthday earlier in August.

He'd been parked in the airport for some time. He looked at his watch when someone banged at the window. Darien looked up at the blonde outside the car and smiled.

The man sat into the car and man-hugged Darien.

"Man…Really feelin the car, you're gonna have to let the Papy chulo take it for a little ride..." said Andrew as he inspected the inside of the car.

"Andrew Korvitch...never gonna change are you? You only have two interests, women and cars—"

"And money, you forgot money."

"and money…Nice to see you're still your same old sane self. "

They both laughed and Darien started the car.

"So...how was Brazil?"

"Ha! Beautiful, beautiful women all over. I finally understand why my father always went there for business…Beautiful island, the water, the trees, the carnivals…Its truly beautiful—wait just stop over there for a sec, I gotta get some cigarettes."

Darien sighed, "You're still smoking! I thought I already told you, that shits gonna kill you one day you know it."

"Comon' Dar everybody's got a small addiction they need to nurse oncer in a while. I'm only a casual smoker."

Darien glared at Andrew and snorted. He parked the car and they got out in front of the corner store.

* * *

Serena stared at the window. She didn't which milk to choose.

She grabbed the two kinds and passed by the ice cream window.

It was like 100 degrees outside. Why not?

The cute guys at the table weren't there that day. She had looked forward to seeing Seiya again.

She walked over to the caisher and stood in line after an old lady who had at least 30 things to pass. She sighed, worried that her ice cream might melt.

Andrew and Darien walked into the small store and stood in the long line behind a petite blonde. 'Hmm, she's cute' thought Darien.

Finally, the old lady was finished. Serena walked up to the counter and looked up at the cashier. He seemed familiar… the long dark ponytail...Heavy accent…

"Seiya?"

He turned around and grinned. "Serena! You just couldn't wait to see me again huh?"

She couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't know you worked here…" she started.

Darien couldn't wait any longer…Blondie over there was flirting with the cashier and he needed to get home.

He rudely stepped in front of her, interrupting the conversation with the cashier.

"Well it's my dad's store so—"

All of a sudden a raven haired man stepped in front of Serena.

"Yeah, and I'll take a pack of Marlboros…"

Serena was shocked. "Excuse-me."

When he heard her annoyed tone, something about it made him smile.

"Oh...and I'll take some gum too." he said, picking out a random pack of chewing gum from the candy stand.

"AHERM. EXCUSE-ME!"

He then turned around to face the gorgeous creature who had called for his attention.

"You callin' me baby?" he mocked her cockily.

Serena couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He was hot but that didn't give him any right to do that.

"I'm sorry but I was here first, so do you mind."

"Why yes I do. While you were over here flirtin' with whatshisface," he pointed at Seiya, "we were all waiting to pay our stuff and get the fuck out. So if YOU don't mind, I'll just pay my stuff and you can do whatever the hell you want after." said Darien.

Serena saw red. She felt the steam coming out of her ears. No man had ever spoken to her in that tone and she wouldn't let anyone cross that line.

"You…you JERK. First of all, it's not my fault you chose the stupid decision to smoke, if you were patient and POLITE you would just wait just like all the other people in line here. But nooo, Mr. I own the world with your stupid hair and your stupid Ralph Lauren logo just gotta be VIP, you just can't be like normal people and wait!"

She was so cute when she got mad. Darien just wanted to kiss the blonde right off her.

"Lady, if you knew the meaning of RESPECT and POLITENESS you would have noticed that behind you there's a small kid who wants to buy a candy, a girl who wants to buy some tampons and inoffensive men who just want to buy some cigarettes. These people don't have the courage to stand up to you but I do, and I'm telling you that I'm fucking tired of waiting for some dumb bitch who's trying to score a date with some loser, just ask for his friggin' number so we can all go home in peace."

Everyone in the store stared at Darien, shocked.

Then there was a big silence in the whole store. Everyone waited for the young blonde's comeback. But instead, she mumbled something about them being jackasses and stomped out without paying for her things.

In the meantime, Seiya had watched the whole scene in numb struck ness. He didn't know what else to do in this situation other than, "Um...okay everyone. Y'all can walk out with your stuff, it's free for today. Come back again."

Andrew grabbed his pack and slipped a chocolate bar in his pocket. He and Darien walked out to the car.

* * *

"THAT JERK! I SWEAR I'M GONNA…" Serena was furious. This ASSHOLE thought he could play a girl like her. The thought of him made her kick someone. He had a terrible nerve to speak like that to her, and without even bothering to apologize. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment coming from guys.

Who was he anyway?

Darien stopped the car in front of a large brick mansion. Andrew drew the cigarette from his mouth.

"What a day huh?"

"Yeh…"answered Darien, still a little groggy from the outburst out in the store.

"You know we have school tomorrow right?"

"Huh?"

"We have school. Pick me up tomorrow morning."

"Tss…Boy, where's your car?"

"At the garage. One of my raging fans scraped it."

They both chuckled.

"I guess it's back to school, back to work, back to sweet ladies dizzying you up?" said Andrew as he opened the passenger door.

Darien smirked. "You mean I'm the one dizzying the girls up."

"Pshyeah, whatever D. Nice going sweeping that blonde off her feet." he said, and closed the door before letting his friend get back to him.

* * *

As you can all see, I merged chapter 1 and 2 and updated a few things I didn't like about it. I am going to be working a lot more on this fic I promise I just need some time! But I really wanna finish this. I hope you lied it and don't forget to review. The new Chapter 5 is up!!

love Pretty-Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!! Hope you all like it, and plz review!!

Chapter 2- What can I say…it was the boots

* * *

"This is it." she said, and looked up at him.

The short haired boy drew a deep breath and pushed the door heavily.

The blonde hopped out of the car and joined him in his march of doom towards the crowd of kids in front of the building 'RALDON'.

"Don't worry about it really. It'll be way better than our old school."

Sammy grimaced at her.

Serena gave little brother a kiss on the forehead. "Anyways, we meet right after school in the parking lot, good luck."

"Yeah…You too." They both smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

"So which classes did the parents sign me up in this year?"

The lady smiled at the raven-haired man and handed him a folder with his name on it.

"Oh shit…"

"What?"he asked. The blond pointed out the paper to his friend.

"Economy, Spanish, Physics, Math, Ecology, English…" he read. "What's so bad about that?"

Andrew threw a tantrum, "What's so bad about THAT? Darien, have read anything on that paper? All the god-damn boring courses in the universe are in there. "All the stuff you need to study for...Sickening."

Darien chuckled. He'd gotten the nerdy genes like everybody else in the family, straight A's through out elementary and high school. Except maybe in…

"Calculus?!Urgh…"

Math. Darien sucked in math.

"What's all this commotion about?"

Darien and Andrew turned their heads towards the man talking.

* * *

Serena stepped into the crowded hallways. Cliques in their corner babbling about their summer, BFF's jumping around and giggling, guys bragging about their exploits. She knew all of this. It was all supposed to be about her and her crew this year. But things turned sour and she had to leave.

But now was not the time to cry over the past, she was ready for some new action.

She walked strongly through the hall, guys and girls checking her out from head to toe.

Not that she wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything, but she was starting to hesitate whether or not the outfit she'd chosen was a little too dressed to impressed.

A coral tank, black high-rise mini-shorts and beige patent booties was maybe a little too a la mode for a school like Raldon. But hey, that's how she did it. And of course, her signature hairstyle, buns and pigtails.

"Hey, you!"

Serena continued walking, thinking no one could possibly be calling for her, when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a blonde girl who could have been her portrait.

"Hi, I'm Mina." She said.

"Hi, I'm Serena."

Serena looked at the girl, up and down, dumbstruck. They looked like twins.

"It's just…I couldn't get my eyes off your boots, their freakin gorgeous! FiFie right?"

They looked like identical twins, and all the girl could think about was her boots?

"Um…yeah. Thanks. You know we really look alike."

Mina lifted her eyes up to Serena's.

They both had big blue eyes, but Mina's were lighter. The two had the same golden blonde hair, but hers was loosely parted by a red ribbon. Mina and Serena were the same height, with heels. Serena had a darker tan while Mina just had more of a pearly gold tone.

"hm…"she wrinkled her nose and looked up and down at Serena, "Not really."

This girl was blind! Just when she thought she could find some common ground with someone in this school.

DRRRRING (bell rang)

"You're new here?"

Serena nodded.

Mina took her hand and dragged her through the crowds of people.

"Com'on, you can hang with me. I'll help you find your way around."

"Thanks."

Serena silently thanked the heavens, finding a friend on the 1st day of school and so easily was not acquitted to everyone.

Mina winked at her, "No problem, fashionistas gotta stick together right?"

They both walked into the secretary's office.

* * *

"Ken!" they both said.

The brown haired man drew a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh… over here its Mr. Fitzgerald. I'm a teacher now."

Both Andrew and Darien burst in laughter.

"Okay then…Mr. Fitz(cough)gerald."

Ken Fitzgerald rolled his eyes at the two teenagers. "Darien, remind James that he's packing up the food for the fishing trip this weekend."

"I will."

Andrew smirked, "You're what, 25? That's not 50. So why do you guys insist on spending weekends in a dumb cabin freezing your ass off getting eaten by bugs? I mean, what happened to the old Ken, the one who used to go out every night and change women like he changes underwear?"

DRRRRING (bell rang)

Ken slipped his glasses on and shook his head understandingly,

"He became a man." He turned around to walk away and added,

"But you guys probably can't understand that… yet." and went into the teacher's lounge.

"Talk about self-absorbed." said Andrew.

"Tsss…He thinks just because he has a job that's recognized by society, means he's a man." Darien and Andrew walked into the hallways.

"What do you have first?"

Darien looked at his schedule, "hmm…French, History, and Phys Ed. You?"

"Spanish, Drama. I'll see you in Phys Ed."

"Yeah…"

They each went their own way.

* * *

"French, History and Phys Ed. We both have French and Phys Ed." Mina handed the paper over to Serena.

"You'll see, over here it's not so bad, the classes aren't too boring, except maybe for History. But don't worry; they'll be plenty of distractions such as HOT guys. Got a boyfriend?"

Serena smiled, Mina reminded her very much of her old best friend Molly. She just couldn't shut up.

"Nah…You?"

Mina sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately, my beau and I had to break up because he moved into another country. Not like it was going to last or anything, he was totally cheating on me anyways. But I'm over that. So, where were you before you came here?"

"I used to live in New York City. But then my mum got married and we moved here."

"Where do you live?"

Serena closed her eyes trying to remember what was the name of the park…

"I think it's…Goldensomething Park or something like that."

"Goldendale?"

"Yeah! You know where it is?"

Mina's smile drew large, "Are you kidding me? I LIVE THERE!"

"No way…"

"Yes way! You should totally come over!"

Just then, a tall girl with a auburn hair tied into ponytail walked into the class.

"LITA!" yelled Mina from the other side of the room.

They both ran into each other's arms in excitement.

"OMYGOSH, How was Rome?"

Serena examined Lita from afar, she wore a cute green dress that covered very little of her long slender legs. Her golden roman sandals let out her tiny painted toe nails. Her green eyes popped out with her mile long lashes. She had fair skin and flushed cheeks.

She looked like a supermodel straight from the runaway.

"This," Mina pointed over at Serena, "is Serena. Isn't she gorgeous? Just look at her boots!"

Lita walked over to her, "Hi, I'm Lita. Welcome to Raldon."

Serena smiled back at her. "Hi, I'm Serena. Nice to meet you."

"I totally love your boots, Mina and I have been trying to get them since forever. Their inaccessible out here, it's like they don't want you to buy it."

"Haha…I know, lucky for me, my step-dad works in the industry, he got them for me back in New York."

"New York huh? I love that city. People are so beautiful and busy over there."

"Lita wants to be a fashion designer and start her own line in the big apple. You should see her sketches, she's amazing!" added Mina.

Lita blushed, "I'm not that great. It's actually pretty ordinary. I'm wearing one of my designs right now…"

Serena looked down at the dress. It was lime green paisley printed and had wide medium-length sleeves. It was short and cute, a casual summer dress.

"I think it's beautiful."

"Yeah Lita, don't be so modest!"

"_Alrighte classe, ever-ryone_ find a seat!" yelled the thin lady in the front.

Serena was about to sit right in the front row when Mina pulled her: "Are you crazy? We're not sitting in the front. She'll catch us sleeping."

Serena let out a laugh and sat at the desk between Mina and Lita.

"So, _Ow waz ever-ryone's summeur_?"

Serena scribbled in her notebook. Hopefully her brother had as much luck as she did at finding his way.

* * *

Sammy walked up to the sink and splashed water onto his face. This had not been a very good morning. First of all, he couldn't find the secretary's office, and when they finally gave him his schedule for classes, he found out he had all the most boring classes possible. He then couldn't find his locker and had to leave all of his things at the principal's office the time that they find him one, on top of that, the principal advised him to take off his earring, but since it's brand new, he can't take it off for at least a month or it'll close.

DRRRRING (bell rang)

And now, he was late for class, on his first day of school. La Dolce Vita.

* * *

DRRRRING (bell rang)

"_Classe_ dismissed! _Passez une_ good day!"

All of the students gathered their books and got up.

"Wow, that was fun."

"What was fun?"

Darien turned around and found a green eyed red head hugging his arm tightly.

"Oh…Ann. How are you?"

"I'm great. How was your summer?"

"It was okay. You?"

"I got a modeling gig and went to LA for a few days. I pretty much spent the rest of the summer at my sister's beach house."

"Okay then…"

Ann had always been Darien's friend with benefits, his rebound girl. But when it came to her personality, he just hated the way she acted. Like she wanted more than just sex. What was it with women?

"So…What are you doing after school?" she asked.

"Oh, there's Greg. Greg!" he waved over to his friend, "I gotta go Ann. I'll see you around." He squiggled out of her grasp and left a confused Ann.

"Uh… see you in history!" she said.

"Greg!"

A tall brunette turned around.

"Darien! Where have you been?"

Darien dusted off his shoulder. "Trying to wipe off Ann's drool. Please tell me you have history."

Greg grinned. "Nope. I have Marching Band practice." Darien gave Greg a strange look. "That was a joke…I have history." Darien gave him a noogie.

"Still trying to be funny huh?"

* * *

"Oh good, we both have History." Lita hugged Serena's arm, "You can go now Mina." kidded Lita. They both laughed.

"Serena I'll meet you at the gym, okay see you guys later, I have Drama with Raye..." said Mina as she walked away.

"Who's Raye?" asked Serena.

"Oh, you'll—" Lita stopped in the middle of her sentence and went into a daze.

"Lita? Hello? Earth to Lita?" Serena waved her hand in front of Lita's face.

"Oh..." she blinked. "Sorry it's just I saw this really cute guy. Look!" she pointed at the tall brown haired man drinking at the fountain.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend…"

Serena looked at Lita who had huge hearts in her eyes.

"So…dreamy…"

Serena giggled. "Lita, he's gone."

"Wha? Oh…"

They giggled like school girls all the way to class.

* * *

"Welcome to your Drama Class. My name is Mr. Palm. But you will all call me Marco—"

A blonde barged into the theatre clumsily.

"Oh mygosh I am so sorry I'm late. You see, ladies trouble." her voice echoed through the dense room.

"Yes, well, make sure this does not happen again Miss..?"

"Mina. Mina Aino."

"Well, then Mina. Take a seat."

Mina sighed in relief and thanked the heavens she was a woman.

She took a seat randomly.

"Excuse me." asked a female voice.

Mina looked next to her at the raven haired girl and smiled.

Andrew sucked his teeth. This drama course was just too boring. He should have just not gone to school today. The teacher just kept on raving about his amazing theatrical exploits and how lucky we were to have him, he couldn't listen to his ipod because the two girls next to him kept babbling loudly about god knows what, and he was starting to get cranky for a cigarette.

"Would you mind lowering your damn volume, I'm trying to listen over here." he scowled to the ebony haired girl.

She turned around, fire burning of her dark eyes.

"What the hell? Can't you see I'm having a very important conversation here? You better turn around and pretend you never said anything before I decide to kick your sorry ass in front of all these people."

He had to admit, she was one beautiful feisty.

The girl she was talking to tried to calm her down, "Raye, relax! He didn't mean anything."

She turned to Andrew with an apologetic look

"Sorry about that, she's a little short-tempered." and smiled him.

Andrew had completely forgotten about his cigarettes.

He couldn't get his eyes off the gorgeous blonde.

And through her conversation, she couldn't stop making eye contact with him and blushing.

DRRRRING (bell rang)

All of the students got up and walked out.

"Well then, till next class. Don't forget we're doing Shakespeare so bring out the Romeos and the Juliets." hailed the teacher.

Andrew jogged over to the raven-haired girl and her blonde friend.

"I'm sorry, we got off at the wrong start, I'm Andrew. You ladies are?"

Raye looked at her friend who looked back at her. She looked at Andrew up and down.

"Yeah…we know who you are. I'm Raye."

"I'm Mina."

"Nice to meet you. Well then I guess I'll see you next class." he gave Mina a wink and walked away.

"Tsss…Men." said Raye.

Mina smiled quietly to herself.

"So when did you get back?" asked Mina.

"Last week. I didn't call you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Mina and Raye entered the gym and a blonde girl with pigtails ran up to them.

"Mina, this school is a freakin maze. Nobody told me there were 3 gymnasiums over here!"

"Oh! Raye there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Serena."

"Hi." Serena waved shyly.

The dark haired diva saluted to her. "I'm Raye. And I am in love with your boots! I just might snatch them right off your feet." There was a slight uncomfortable silence.

"Just kidding! I happen to have them myself."

They all laughed.

Raye dragged her to the bench and started showering her with questions.

"So you're new here."

"Yeah. From New York."

"Since when did you move?"

"About a week ago. It's a nice place. I live near Mina's house."

Mina jumped in. "So have you met anybody in the neighborhood yet?"

Serena blushed, "Well…You know the corner store down the big boulevard?"

"Yeah…"

"There's this cutie I met there, you've probably seen him before, his name is Seiya…"

"Wait—Seiya?" asked Raye.

"Yeah, you know him?"

Mina and Raye looked at each other, then at Serena.

"Yummy… We know he went to juvenile prison."

Serena gave them questioning look.

"Yup, he went there for armed robbery or something."

Serena's eyes popped out in disbelief. The sweet looking and funny Seiya was...a criminal?

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Seiya here?"

Mina smiled innocently, "Oh...yeah, I know Seiya, we had a little… adventure. But don't worry, he's all yours. ALL of it…"

Mina and Raye gave each other high five and laughed.

Serena was past confusion, she was just lost.

"Alright, Alright Everyone! Gather up over here." called a fat man wearing a track suit.

"My name is Coach Barry. I'm the Basket Ball coach, the Sex Ed teacher,"

a group of guys hollered and whistled. Coach Barry rolled his eyes,

"yeah, yeah I'll be teaching you about sex. Happy?"

The Coach raised his voice, "But I am also your gym teacher."

The kids were all sitting on the floor listening silently.

"And I expect maturity and respect in ALL of my classes. I have all of the students in your grade and I will know each of your names by the end of the year…probably starting with Mr.Yippy yappin with his friends over there. What's your name?" Coach Barry pointed to Darien.

He stopped talking and looked up at the teacher. "Sorry Sir. Darien King."

"Yeah, next time I won't be so nice Mr. King. Now, Boy's line is here, Girl's line over there."

"That was close." muttered Darien. Andrew and Greg chuckled,

"Little prince gets a nice kick up the ass on the first day."

Darien whacked his cousin on the head.

* * *

"Hi everyone, I will be your Math teacher for this year."

Lita looked up, expecting a fat, old, comb-over but instead, she found a Greek god.

The square letters written in white chalk read: KEN FITZGERALD

He was the guy at the water fountain!

The hot sun shun over his dark chocolate brown hair that fell slightly over his soft golden brown eyes. Everything suddenly turned into a blurry slow motion movie.

The folded sleeves of his blouse led a sample of his strong arms.

His big muscled hands waved at her. And kept on waving at her.

"Ms.…"

"Lita?"

His tongue clicked on the opening of his small pink lips.

"Lita…Triviaki?"

She shook her head and landed back into reality.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You looked a little out of it." said Mr. Fitzgerald.

Lita looked at him blankly.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

"Yes Please." she gushed and walked rapidly out of the room.

"Okay then…" The teacher looked at her weirdly.

* * *

"I can't believe he's making us do 20 laps. This is crazy!" muttered Raye in frustration.

"I hate this! Remind me to make up an excuse next time." whined Serena.

"Keep it going everyone, 19...almost done!" hollered Coach Barry.

"Grrrr…I'm treating myself to a nice chocolate brownie when I get home!" growled Mina.

"20 Laps! Great Job! In the showers, you sweaty teens stink!" mocked the coach.

Serena leaned over and felt her heartbeat. All of a sudden, this big thing knocked her on the floor.

Smoke was coming out of her ears at this point.

She got up and tapped on the guy's shoulder.

"Hey YOU!"

Darien turned around and was face to face with…the girl from the corner store!

His midnight blue met her tsunami eyes.

"Well if it isn't annoying brat that makes people wait in line! I missed you last night when you coward out on our conversation." he teased.

Serena couldn't believe that guy. It's like he was begging for a fight.

"Not you again. Don't tell me come here too? I don't need losers stalking me. Especially ugly clichés of an SOB."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Darien looked at her strange hairstyle and couldn't help but mention what came to his mind, "Meatball Head. Sweaty whore is a good look on you."

Serena was in fury. The adrenaline was there, all she needed was a loaded gun.

But instead, she took all her strength in one hit and slapped him hard in the face.

Afraid of what his reaction might be, she started to run as fast as she could towards the girl's showers.

Darien reached for his face in shock. Her hot hand left a burning red mark on his cheek. He rubbed it painfully and looked up to find the blonde running for her life.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Greg were watching for afar and exploded in laughter.

Darien gave them an annoyed look. "Haha, very funny guys. It's over now, you can stop."

He turned back to the blonde's direction and smirked.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" yelled Mina.

"I slapped him." said Serena, picking her fork in her Super Fettuccini Special of the cafeteria.

Raye high-fived Serena. "You Go Girl! Show him you mean business."

"Raye! She slapped Darien King! In the face! His beautiful face!" insisted Mina.

Raye ignored Mina's comment and continued, "So why do you guys not get along anyways?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Mina curiously.

Serena told them last night's little encounter.

"Wow. That was so brave of you to stand up to them. And in front of all those people." exclaimed Mina.

"Yup. But it doesn't matter now because he's a total jerk." said Serena.

"A very hot total jerk." added Mina.

Raye slapped Mina's shoulder playfully.

Serena rolled her eyes.

Just then, Lita came and sat down at the table looking dull.

"Whats up?" asked Serena.

Lita drew a big theatrical sigh, "I'm in love."

Mina and Raye both started to laugh.

"I'm guessing this happens often…" asked Serena.

Mina leaned across the table towards Serena, "Every single week! Each time the guy is different."

"No you guys, I mean it this time. He's a true god."

"So why the long face? Just seduce him into asking you out so you can get it over with already." said Raye.

Lita pouted her lower lip innocently.

"He's…a teacher?"

"WHAT?" They all said.

* * *

DRRRRING (bell rang)

"Yay! School is over." Mina chanted, jumping up and down.

"Urgh…already the first day and I can't wait for this to end." mumbled Raye.

Serena was very satisfied for her first day. Except maybe for her little brush up with Mr. King Jerk.

"I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." they all said.

"I like her." said Lita.

The three started walking towards the bus.

"Yeah..me too." said Raye.

"Me three. It's settled. She's in!" exclaimed Mina.

* * *

Hmm…Wonder what's gonna happen next. I decided this time, the chapter was gonna be longer. I just wasn't expecting it to be this long, but hey… I know some characters are missing from the story but no worries, when the time comes, they will arrive. There are some sexy, some crazy, some unexpected surprises coming up so stay tuned… I hope you guys like it, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!!I need reviews to know whether or not I should give up writing or continue. I'm doing this all for you!! YOU who's reading this so Tell me what YOU think about this. I'm waiting…impatiently.

REVIEW!!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Pretty-Unknown


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

Two Can Play That Game – Pretty-Unknown

Chapter 3- Wake Up, It's Time to go to School

A blonde stepped into the hallways of Raldon with a denim shorts and a plaid pink and grey short sleeved blazer over a white camisole.

"Hey Serena!" a red head waved at her.

"Hey Serena!" a called a group of girls.

"Wat's up pretty lady?" a cute guy winked at her.

In a little less than a few weeks, Serena had made a name for herself at Raldon. People had fallen in love with her perfect color coordination abilities and witty sense of humor.

But she had truly found her place in the gang who had recruited her. She and Raye both had fiery tempers and sharp tongues, they always fed on each other's unbounded energy.

Her appetite for rebellion and uniqueness was what made Mina and her get along so well. Lita had always been the sweet and gentle, very lovable girl. She was a very creative and multi-talented whether it was cooking, drawing, sowing or painting; Lita never ceased to amaze Serena.

"Lookin' good…"said Mina as she walked over to her.

Serena gave her a model pose. "Tell me something that hasn't been repeated 100 times."

Mina's eccentric ways were really starting to grow on her.

They bursted in laughter.

"Not bad. I think you're finally reaching up to my big toe. Keep up the hard work." responded Mina teasingly.

BELL RINGS

"See you at lunch." she said, and blew her a kiss.

Mina grabbed it and patted her cheeks.

Serena turned around towards her next class.

She saluted a red head she'd made friendly with.

"Hey Rita!"

She looked up from her paper smiling.

"What's up?"

Serena sat in the desk next to her.

"What's up is that damn calculus homework Mr. B gave us. I'm dying out here."

Rita smiled at her blonde friend wagging her paper. "It's not really that hard. Here, I just did mine this morning, you can copy."

Serena looked at her friend in disbelief as she handed her the homework. Rita was a real brain. Everything seemed so easy for her.

"Thanks."

"Okay everyone, class starts now." hauled the short bald man.

Everyone sat down at their places and started opening their books.

"Before we start, I have an announcement." said the teacher.

The class fell silent, all eyes on him.

"We have a new student in our class. She is from England."

Whispers and low voices echoed through the room.

Just then, a girl walked into class, her face concealed under an old baseball cap.

Her short blue hair was stuffed into the dirty hat. She had on a white t-shirt way too big for her which she'd rolled up the sleeves to her shoulders and large grey sweat pants.

The only feminine thing about her was her charm bracelet and her gold hoops.

"This is Ms. Amy Duchamel. I hope you all welcome her into our school properly."

Amy tilted her head on the side, facing the class. Under her muffled blue hair set out her long black lashes and eyes the color of night.

"Morning." she said, popping her gum loudly. Her delicate English accent was sophisticated and didn't go at all with her underground-urban look.

A guy in the back of the class hollered across the room: "Woohoo! We got ourselves a new version of guetto girl in here."

The others in the back chuckled.

Serena felt bad for her. Here were people judging her when maybe she couldn't even afford decent clothes or maybe even something to eat.

Serena looked at the guys in the back and whispered into Rita's ear.

"What a bunch of losers. I can't believe how disrespectful some people are."

Rita nodded approvingly.

"Young man, I don't appreciate mockery in my class. If you keep up that attitude I'll stick you with a detention." said Mr. B angrily.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." said the guy.

"And since you love Ms. Duchamel's taste in clothes so much, you'll get plenty of tips since you'll be her godparent for the week. You'll make sure she gets to her classes on time and she knows her way through the school. Oh and I hope you've been listening to my classes because you're going to refresh her on where we are so far this semester." replied the teacher cheekily.

A small smile drew on Amy's face. '_That'll teach him._'

"Are we clear?"

"Yes." the guy grumbled through his teeth.

Serena felt sorry for Amy. She was going to have to hang out with the likes of HIM.

"Amy, you can sit next to your new godparent, Darien King." he said, as he pointed out to the man who'd just insulted her.

"Oh…we've met…dear cousin." she muttered under her breath as she walked towards her seat and whacked him on the head.

"OW! You really didn't have to do that!" said Darien, rubbing his head painfully.

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

Darien drove silently as the blonde passenger gazed out the window.

"So…who is she?" he asked.

Andrew looked at his friend questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Darien raised his brows at Andrew.

"When you're like this, it's because you're thinking of a girl. Remember Sakura? You were like this for weeks. Now tell me what her name is so I can bribe her already." mocked Darien.

Andrew turned towards the window thinking about the blonde he'd met in Drama. For the past few weeks he'd been building up the courage to ask her out, but no luck.

"Her name?" he asked again, dazed.

"YES! Her name Andrew, what people use to address her with." said Darien impatiently.

"Amy."

Darien looked at his cousin weirdly.

"Amy?"

"No, No, Amy! Amy!"

Andrew pointed out the window eagerly. Darien couldn't believe it.

The car slowed down.

"Hey! You." he hollered.

A blue haired girl didn't even glance at him, "Listen, I'm not a whore so get the bloody hell out before I call th—"

"Ames it's me!" interrupted Darien.

Amy looked up at Darien. Andrew waved to her.

"Darien! Drew!"

She jumped into his arms through the window.

"Get in." he said.

Amy got into the back seat and grabbed the two.

She each gave them a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"So, How are my two favorite chaps doing?"

The two looked back at her curiously. "What we'd like to know is how the hell did you get here?"

Andrew pointed up and down at her body, "Yeah, and explain the clothes, please."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Chuffed to see you haven't changed."

Darien, Amy and Andrew were cousin and best friends. Amy always used to spend her summers and vacations in America with them. She lived in England with her mother, whom she hated very much. Since they didn't get along very well, Amy was always sent to boarding schools very far so her mother wouldn't have to deal with her.

Amy had rebellious nature, always breaking the law, drinking, stealing cars and even sleeping with her teacher. That summer, when her mother had gotten to the last straw, she sent her daughter to a military all-girls school stranded in the middle of no where.

She didn't even get to visit her cousins in the U.S because military school was all year, even during the summer; they had no vacations except for Christmas.

After a month, Amy ran away from the camp with a friend of hers and they hitchhiked all the way to Birmingham (England) where they crashed at her friend's sister's place.

Amy knew she couldn't go back home after what happened so she stayed there and got a job. After collecting enough money, she took a plane all the way to New York where she took a bus all the way to California, San Francisco.

"And…that's how I ended up here."

"Oh…so that's why you didn't come this summer. That's not what your mom told us." said Andrew.

Amy raised a brow curiously. "What'd she say?"

"She said you were at a Ballet's Institute for the summer. But we didn't believe her. I thought you were serving prison time." tackled Andrew.

Amy made a face.

"So I guess this means you're living with us now." Darien looked through the rear-view mirror.

Amy nodded silently.

"Nice. We can get you signed up for school today." said Darien.

Andrew turned in his seat to look back at her again.

"I asked you a question. What the fuck are you wearing?"

Amy blushed.

"Oh um… It's a…dress. Well, since Mischa, mate whom I ran away with, and I didn't have any clothes when her sister took us in, she lent us her clothes. She's really brill; she'd let us do anything we wanted."

Darien turned the rear-view towards her outfit.

"GOOD GOD! What was she, a prostitute?"

Amy and Andrew exploded in laughter. Darien on the other hand was not happy. His precious cousin was walking the streets with that…that…??

"First thing when you get to school, you're changing. I got my gym clothes in my locker; you are NOT walking around with that…dress or whatever you call it."

"It kinda looks like it got attacked by Ann." joked Andrew.

"Oh! Oh! I'm finally going to meet her!" Amy clapped her hands together in excitement.

Darien rolled his eyes at the two. This was going to be a long day.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

_Its gonna to work Im telling u_

_He won't know what hit him ; )_

"Ms.Triviaki?"

Lita felt her stomach twirl. She quickly scrunched the small paper in her hand and hid it in her bag. She looked up at the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"Do you mind showing me your homework?" he said, lowering his glasses.

She blushed and gave him a nodding smile. Already 14 hours in his class since the beginning of the year, and she still got that tingling feeling when he called her name. She had spent all this time admiring him from aside, but today was different. Today, she was going to do something about it.

The night before, Raye had come over to her place where they'd concocted the perfect sexy outfit that would make him realize what he'd been missing all along.

She'd put on pale denim micro mini shorts, a large belt fastening a long pale pink blouse (longer than her shorts) over a white tube top and cowboy boots. Raye had added a push-up bra for extra oomph and her lucky Chanel Nº 5.

Indeed, all day Lita had gotten cat calls, a lot of whistling and 3 phone numbers. But all she really wanted was HIM. _Ken Ken Ken Heart Ken , _She'd scribbled all over her agenda.

She got up from her seat and drew a deep breath.

She exchanged a quick glance with Raye and walked down the isle of desks, the masculine eye glued to her every move.

"She your friend?" asked the guy sitting next to Raye.

"Shut up." she replied annoyedly.

Lita set her homework in front of him and leaned on his desk seductively.

He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back innocently.

His pencil slowly ran through her answers. He drew a red star on her paper.

"Very good. You're doing a great job Lita."

She mentally thanked Raye for letting her copy her homework.

"Urghm, can we talk after class?" he asked quietly.

Lita nodded her head slowly trying to read his unexpressed face.

She took her notebook and walked swiftly back to her desk. She started scribbling something on a piece of paper.

_RAYE! u r not gonna believe…_

BELL RINGS

The students gathered their books off their desks.

Raye strided over to Lita's desk.

She'd taken panic and was starting to wonder whether or not she was able to face him with a straight face. "Raye. I can't do this."

"Yes you can! You're gorgeous, and people don't refuse pretty girls."

Lita let out a small nervous laugh. Her raven friend's shallow ways were never going to change.

"I gotta go, but you'll be fine." she said, and started walking away.

She turned around and gave Lita a playful stern look. "And you're spilling everything at lunch, ya hear me?"

Lita nodded and turned around to face the teacher's desk. She drew a deep breath and walked towards her destiny.

Ken sat at his desk, fluffing papers until Lita arrived. It's funny how things changed once you became the teacher. So many things you didn't know they did, all the hard work behind a one-hour class. A lot of time organizing, every chapter, make sure everyone understands so we can move on to the next, preparing the students for the exams…

But then again, you finally got to hang out at the teacher's lounge, and it's pretty ordinary, nothing special. Even though he was the youngest teacher of the bunch, he got along well with everyone and even made friends along the way. The old cranky PMS French teacher isn't a cold bitch at all. The short bald history teacher who looks way older then he is doesn't live in his mother's basement and Coach didn't miss his shot at a Football career he just preferred to teach kids about it.

"Mr. Fitzgerald?"

Ken looked up at Lita, who was practically shaking in her boots.

"Lita, take a seat." He pulled a chair in front of him.

She sat down looking blankly at him. Her heart was beating at least a thousand miles faster than before. She was trying to remember what she and Raye had rehearsed last night but it kept leaking out of her head.

Ken was trying to find a way to put what he meant into words. It was a… delicate subject.

"Lita, you'll be quite surprised to hear this coming from me but… I've been there. I've been a teenager, it's hard. Well, actually you're not even a teen anymore, you're what, 17, 18?"

Lita nodded shyly.

"Yeah, so you see, were pretty much the same age, you and I. I'm pretty young ya know, and I'm not stupid. The stuff that happens at your age, it's the exact same thing at my age. You see where I'm going with this?"

The brunette beauty shook her head confusedly. But deep down, she hoped he was going the way she wanted him to go.

"Well. I understand, you're becoming a…woman. What am I saying…. you are a woman! okay here it goes. I've been noticing that you know, you're dressing differently today…"

Lita's heart leaped 20 times then more. He noticed! He noticed!

"Lita, I want you to know, I care about you. You're one of my students and I can't help but be interested in you. And when I see that you're changing yourself for some guy, it..it kills me."

Lita hit a wall. He thought she was changing her looks for some guy? '_ITS FOR YOU!_ _FOR YOU IDIOT!!_' she felt like screaming.

"I've seen it happen so many times, girls trying to be more…"

There he was, babbling on about how she shouldn't change and blah,blah,blah…

The outfit and the makeup…He didn't even have the decency…to compliment her.

"…then it turns out he just wanted her for her appearance. And then the girl is heartbroken. I don't want that to happen to you…"

The long hours…All the hard work…Staying up late with Raye…

ALL. OF. THAT. FOR. NOTHING?

"…you deserve better. And you're—" Lita stoop up, interrupting his speech.

He stood up, trying to finish his sentence.

"Wait! Lita! I wanted to say that…"

But Lita wouldn't hear it. She stomped out of the class angrily.

"…you're beautiful just the way you are." he said.

But Lita was already gone.

* * *

The unusual trio stepped out of the cafeteria looking for a place to sit outside.

"Sod! You slagged me in front of everyone! Urgh Darien King if you ever do that to me again and I'll rip your—"

The angry petite blue-haired was interrupted by her second companion, "Alright, Alright no need for anymore foul language. We've heard the last 200 cusses. You've exceeded my blasphemy vocabulary by ten. God Amy, you really need to clean your mouth with some good soap." said Andrew.

Amy stared daggers at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." he replied defensively.

"But I think he's learned his lesson."

Darien rubbed his chest area where Amy had hit him so many, many times since that morning.

"Yes…through many beatings, I have learned my lesson." he said, "and once again, my humblest of apologies,"

He bowed to his feet hailing, "Queen Amy."

For the first time since first period, Amy had cracked a smile.

"Okay…All is forgiven. I'm hungry! Let's eat."

Darien and Andrew looked at each other, staggered.

"You see how she changes moods so fast? That's what I mean. One second she's mad, the other she's—"

"Bleeding hell…Didn't you just hear what I said? I'M HUNGRY!!" she yelled impatiently.

Andrew finished his sentence for him, "—Hungry. I know."

Darien and Andrew would never change. They had always loved to tease her, even after all these years.

Amy rolled her eyes at the two and held them tightly by the back of their collar shirts.

"Where do you guys usually eat?" she asked innocently.

"The court." replied Darien in a small voice, trying to breathe.

As their pleading faces slowly turned from red to blue, she let go proudly. They may be the teasers, but Amy was the bully.

"Good. Now show me the way." she said, her hands resting officiously on her waist.

The two men got up restlessly towards the court in defeat.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of him!" roared Raye angrily.

Four girls strolled outside looking for a good lunch setting.

"Forget about him Lits, he's too old to appreciate young hotness when he sees it. He probably has an ugly 30year old girlfriend who wears tons and tons of makeup to look as pretty as you do and I bet she has wrinkles on her forehead and…"

"We get it, she's butt-ugly. Thank you." replied Mina. She lowered her voice enough for Serena to hear "Dumb blonde…"

Serena pulled Mina's hair.

"OW!"

"You guys were right from the beginning. He's too old for me. I'm just glad all of this is over." said Lita, reflecting out-loud.

"That'll teach you to insult one of your own." snickered Serena playfully.

"Girls!"

Everyone turned around towards Raye's direction.

"What?" they all asked, eyes glued to her.

The raven girl's hand lifted as she pointed out to the spectacle.

"Look."

* * *

Amy sat at the bleachers as she stuffed her face with a burger and fries. Once in a while she'd interrupt her meal to cheer her cousins on the court.

For the past week she'd been traveling and her budget hadn't allowed her to eat a single reasonable meal. She'd been living off soda, crackers and carrot sticks. She'd lost weight and was a feeling a little weak.

When she arrived in San Francisco that morning, the first thing she did was look for a Mc Donald's or a Burger King to fill up her empty stomach. But her search was cut short when Darien and Andrew found her first.

"HEY! HEY! Over here!" hollered the blonde. The black guy dribbling the ball passed it over to Andrew whom strolled back and forth with the ball trying to divert Greg. He glanced at Darien, sending him a subtle sign.

"He bounces the ball to Darien, who runs to the basket… he shoots, and he scores!" hollered Amy.

"Break!" yelled Greg.

Darien and Andrew walked over to Amy, who seemed to be a pretty preoccupied. Thus, not by her food.

"Who is that bloke?" she said, pointing at the tall black guy.

"Oh, him? That's Richar. He's a really good player."

Amy smiled to herself maliciously. She headed in his direction, "Well I'm about to go chat him up if you don't mind me…"

The two men pulled her back. "Now you calm down little lady." said Darien.

"He has a girlfriend. Of four years." added Andrew.

"Tss…Four years? That's nothing. Watch as it crumbles to pieces when I steal his heart." replied a determined Amy.

"Nope. You are not touching a single hair on his fro. Not because we don't think you can get him, but because his girlfriend will get you. And we've seen her."

Darien and Andrew looked at each other, trying to hold their hilarity.

"She'd eat your bony ass for breakfast." joked Andrew.

The two guys exploded in laughter.

Amy rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever. I'm having a dessert.", and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Guys! 2nd Game starts!" called out Greg.

Andrew glimpsed at the bleachers and to his pleasure was a crew gorgeous girls.

"And we've got an audience too." said Darien.

"Not just any audience…" Andrew had already singled out his target: Mina. He felt himself compelled to show her what he was made of.

Darien slid his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"They want a show, we'll give em' a really good one."

* * *

"I just got this to say: Your hot guy radar just got an A plus on this test." exclaimed an ecstatic Mina.

Raye flipped her hair sassily. "Thank you, thank you. You may now bow to me."

The girls giggled as they sat down on the bench gawking at the sweaty Greek gods.

"Do you know any of them?" asked Serena.

Raye slipped her binoculars out of her purse. "Hmm…But I'm about to."

Serena smirked at her friend's remark and took her binoculars out of her bag. (a/n: lol, I know, I know, it's crazy.)

"See Lita? This ought to make you feel better and want to check out guys your own a—Lita?" Raye turned around and found Lita already drooling all over her turkey sandwich.

"Woah…Why have I never been here before? Where was I?"

"Somewhere lost in nowhere land…" replied a dazed Serena.

She'd set her eyes on a tall dark and handsome herself. Though she couldn't see his face very well, all she really needed was take a look at his hot bod to get a good sample of who he was.

His so nicely traced physique was more than just a mere sculpture. The tight skin on his torso squeezed out tiny droplets of salty water over his body like a light shower making him glow to the warm sun.

Serena felt a tingling sensation in her stomach making her smile at the thought of…un-holy things.

He ran his fingers through his dark, shiny…almost perfect hair. He had strong arms and big hands to…

Serena shook her head in shock...ashamed of what might she might have filled in the blank with.

…play basket ball of course.

Too busy to even notice the game had ended, the girls were lost in the stirring display of sexy. The only girl on the scene who wasn't agape at them was the petite bluette who had returned from her quest for sweets. Amy couldn't help but laugh at the blatant stun of them.

"Great game!" hollered one of them.

"Yeah, we'll do it next week too." said another.

The sexy blonde one was heading for the bleachers for his clothes where the girls were sitting.

Mina recognized Andrew and suddenly felt like running a hundred miles per hour in the other direction.

"Guys…" Mina mumbled through her teeth. She pulled Raye's sleeve and sent her faint sign.

Raye's binoculars turned to his direction and she smiled. "This is perfect. You've been checking him out for weeks. Now's your chance."

She got up and practically dragged Mina down the stairs.

"Where are they going?" asked Serena, not taking her eyes off her aspiring.

"I dunno…" replied the brunette. "But I do know," she got up, "that I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. This was fun, but I'm late to meet Carla for the study group thing. I was supposed to go there straight after lunch so I'll see you later."

Serena looked at Lita, "Okay then, see ya."

Lita walked off the bleachers and Serena got back to her observations. And there he was, him and his gorgeous body. The sun blinded her from seeing his face, but she didn't really need to get those details until the wedding.

"You like what you see huh?"

Her beautiful thoughts were discontinued by a sexy, masculine voice. Almost recognizable but not quite…

"Hey Meatball Head, too hot for ya?"

Her cheeks turned crimson red as she lowered the binoculars from her view. To her horror was her vile enemy Darien King.

"Hey Andrew!" called out Raye.

The blonde lifted his eyes up to see Mina and her raven friend coming towards him.

As they approached him he felt himself losing his composure.

He smiled uneasily and waved at them. The grown man in him was turning 15 all over again. The dreadful memories of first love haunted back to him.

**FLASHBACK**

Two teens were chattering in the boy's bathroom during class.

"I'm gonna tell her today. You'll see." replied the young man as he dusted his jacket in front of the mirror.

He could have had any girl he wanted. But he only wanted her.

The raven-haired one puffed smoke out of his mouth and rolled his eyes him. "You'll never have the guts. You've been saying that all year. What makes today any different?"

The blonde fixed his hair in the mirror for the 10th time. "Because today dear cousin, is the last time I'll see her before next year. Now, let's practice one more time."

Darien groaned and made a face.

"Do I really have to do this again?"

"Yes!" replied the blonde bossily.

Darien lit out his cigarette in the sink in defeat and stood glumly face to face with his cousin.

"Sakura…"

Andrew handed the roses to Sakura.

"…these are for you." he said.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh my gosh their so beautiful! But…who would send me these?"

Andrew was about to answer when an older guy walked up to them and kissed Sakura full mouth.

The poor blonde was horrified by the scene unrolling in front of him.

"Baby I missed you. How's my hot girlfriend doing?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and kissed him in the neck. "I'm just perfect now that you're here."

The first girl he'd ever felt this way with.

Andrew's heart was crushed.

First cut is always the deepest.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hellooo, earth to Andrew!" Raye waved her hand in his face.

"Sorry. I was just thinking…" Andrew's eyes fell on Mina, who had stayed silent all this time.

Her eyes smiled to his like a silent message.

Raye kept on babbling and trying to make them talk to each other but neither would say anything, afraid to break the vibe between them.

Once in while he'd nod at something Raye was saying and go back to the staring fest with Mina. Unlike all the other girls, she wasn't just another object of his desire. She was the girl who'd invaded his privacy, his thoughts. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well, then," said Raye piercingly, "We should probably go. Wouldn't want me to feel like a third wheel now wouldj'ya?"

The couple didn't budge. They'd dozed off to a private paradise full of hearts and roses.

"Hehehe guys. Mina. We have to go." Raye tugged Mina's sleeve.

"Say bye bye now Mina." insisted the ravened girl.

She pulled her friend and Mina stepped backwards.

Andrew felt like grabbing her and kissing the daylight of her but he wasn't about to break what they had. At least not yet.

The blonde girl mouthed him a goodbye.

Andrew silently watched as the purpose of his thoughts for the past weeks slowly faded.

He was going to see her again.

* * *

She was mixed with hate, lust and anger. Never had she been so…so…deceived!?

Expecting the envy to run to the bathroom to morph in embarrassment and fury like their last encounter at the gym, she received, instead, the sense of calm and composure. Today, she was not going to run away.

Serena stood up to his level and lifted her chin up. She was going to be better than him. Even if he was…incredibly sexy and flawless. And arrogant.

"Darien. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't even see you there." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Darien smirked. So she was going to play that game huh?

"Why am I having a hard time believing you didn't see me there since your binoculars have been following my every move?"

She had to admit, it was quite obvious what they'd been doing for the past half hour or so. They were the only ones sitting there. With binoculars.

"Well, seeing as you don't know me very well, you probably didn't know that I have passion for…birds. Yes, everyday I observe birds of all sorts…Such as…wood-peckers and…cockatoos—" Serena mentally slapped herself for that.

He raised his brow suspiciously as he looked into her eyes.

"So…you're saying that you were bird-watching during a basketball game, with topless men?"

"Indeed." she replied proudly. For the first time ever, she'd made up a good lie. One someone was going to believe!

Darien chuckled lightly. He had a very handsome laugh.

Serena felt her stomach leap.

He approached her slowly and leaned to her ear. She felt the hair on the nape of her neck rise. She felt herself falling in a goop of cotton balls. Even after a whole basket ball game, there was still a faint scent of his delicious deodorant lingering on his body.

His lips stroked her ear as he whispered: "Let me know when you're ready to let go… and give in. After all, every other girl does."

She felt herself re-enter the realm of reality, where his arrogance was beyond imagination. He was so self-centered he could never care about anything else or anyone. To him, she was only another trophy to set on a shelf once he was finished.

She felt like kicking him in the groin but some invisible force was stopping her.

He parted from her slowly as she felt steam coming out of her ears.

This was WAR.

Darien smiled to himself as he walked away from the bothered blonde. He flipped his shirt over his shoulder smugly, like a man who'd just won today's battle.

* * *

Ken started his car. Another day, another paycheck. It hadn't even been a month yet, and it was already tiring. He always had loved to teach, after of course, his love for cars. But he knew it would never be possible to race cars for a living if he wanted to get married and have a family.

Although he never would have guessed how hard it would be to keep his students on the good path. Each trying to find acceptance somewhere, belonging to a group. They always seemed to have something on their mind, too busy to even notice the importance of grades. Heck, back in the day he always had some big joint coming up or one of his potential girlfriends on his mind. Those were the days when he didn't have to worry about the real problems in life. Not that they didn't worry about those things already, but things changed once you got older.

He parked the car in front of a big garage and closed the door behind him.

He pushed the old door into a large, dusty and what seemed abandoned warehouse.

"Hello?" The incredible resonance was almost scary.

"Anybody here?"

"It's me Ken."

A man with big goggles slipped out from under the car.

"What the fuck was you thinkin'?" he yelled.

Ken looked down at the floor apologetically. "Sorry…"

"Dammit, you stop workin' here for one freakin' day and ya already forgettin'…"

The plump man got up from under the car and threw his goggles angrily at the table.

"I told you, ova and ova again—"

"I know, I know, come by the back door. Sorry Boss." Ken held his hands in his back guiltily.

The man dusted off his dirty and stained wife beater.

"Stop callin' me Boss, I ain't ya Boss no more kid."

"Okay Bobby."

The man sighed. "You know cops been on our backs these days, we're tryin' hard to be real careful. But if pricks like you keep fucking it up, we'll run outta business."

"Who you callin' a prick?" Ken joked.

Bobby raised his brows irritably. Here he was trying to run a business when this dumb ass was causing trouble. "Ya little dickhead friends in the back. Now get outta my face."

"Nice to see you too Boss." added Ken amusedly, and walked towards the back room.

"_Mama mia_, I ain't ya Boss no more!"

Ken smiled to himself. He was going to miss that fat Italian man.

"Ken!"

Three men and a woman were sitting around small table playing cards.

"So…How's the teaching going?" asked the red head.

"Yeah…the other side of the fence treatin' you well?" the white haired man chuckled, tossing four aces on the table. "I win."

Zach Timberlake. It was written in the stars. His father, uncles, brothers and everyone else in the family was mixed into criminal activities. He was raised in place where treachery and dishonesty was the key to getting what you wanted. As a child, his favorite game was to rob as much change possible in the parking machines.

"Ah shit!" cried the other three.

"I see Zach over here is showing you the skills the ultimate master taught him." said Ken, trying to point himself out.

The short haired blonde woman rounded up everyone's cards into one pack. "That's right, I'm Zach's mentor." she replied freshly.

Harriet Hakura Nazuma. The girl of the group. Her boyish look could have had her confused with a man, but her undeniable feminine beauty deafened any uncertainty of her gender. Her character was very distinguishable from the others. She loved to boss people around and be on top of things. Her father, Bobby, disapproved her way of living by working for him, but being who she was, she really couldn't care less.

"Careful, careful Harriet, your ego is going to pop with all that air you keep pumping into it." said the red head with the pony tail.

His name was Taiki Star. He was probably one of the smartest people in the city, but life didn't give him a chance. He suffered from a world where money equaled to happiness. His parents had great ambitions for him, but they couldn't afford tuition for university. Never would one have thought he'd be stealing cars for an illegal business.

"Look who's talking Mr. I-brag-about-how-I-can-hack-any-computer-in-the-state-if-I-felt-like-it. If any one can't pass through the door frame with that big ass ego, it's you."

Nate Vanderwoodsen. He couldn't have been more misplaced even if he tried. A tall, dark and handsome lawyer from a family of four nagging older sisters. His charm got him anywhere and anything he wanted at anytime. He was a definite ladies man, not to mention the white horse.

Taiki smiled innocently at his brunette friend. "Some of us are good at using our brains, Nate."

Nate was about to reach out for Taiki's neck when Ken's peacemaker ways came into the mix. "Alright, Alright! Everybody stop! I came over here to tell you guys something. I have some bad news."

Everyone fell silent. The anticipation filled the room like a nasty itch you needed to ease.

"We have to go to Michelle's birthday bash next weekend."

Ah…finally. This one was really long. Hope you guys liked it and will review. Please review!!

* * *

Please review pleaaaaaseee!!

Pretty-Unknown


	4. Chapter 4

Finally updated!! Sorry it took so long, things have been pretty hectic. But I can tell you that spring and summer I will definitely update more chapters. I don't own Sailor Moon but I love it!! Hope you guys like it. REVIEW!!

Two Can Play That Game – Pretty-Unknown

**Chapter 4- Where the sun don't shine**

"WHAT!?"

"Hey I'm all for it if her friends are as pretty as her."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Nate.

"I'm not going." replied Hakura as she crossed her arms and sat back.

"Well if Hakura's not going then neither am I." added Taiki.

Ken sighed loudly at his stubborn friends. "Comon guys, we're doing this for James."

"Yeah,yeah we've been doing a whole lot for James since he's been dating Mi-cheeelle." mimicked Zach.

"Why don't you guys just hear me out before you all say no?"

"NO" they all said together.

"James is preparing a surprise bash Friday next week for her birthday. It's happening at the White Panther club. Unlimited free drinks, delicious food and a bunch of hot, single women."

Zach shrugged and drew a smile, showing a slight interest.

Nate nodded approvingly.

"All you have to do is wish her happy birthday and goodnight. James took care of the gifts already."

Hakura bent over and narrowed her brows, "Why does James want us there so bad?"

"He doesn't wanna get stuck in conversations with her friends so he thought he'd invite his own crowd."

Taiki dropped in, "What makes him think his own friends wanna get stuck in pointless conversations?"

Ken winced, "Just say yes!"

Zach raised his hand. "I'm in."

Nate followed.

Taiki and Hakura looked at each other and back at the others.

"Ahh what the hell, we'll come. I'm gonna miss CSI Miami." Hakura shot Taiki a murdeous look. "Traitor." she mumbled under her breath.

Ken smirked. Three out of Four wasn't bad. James owes him Big time.

* * *

Michelle Lombard sat in front of her mirror wearing a royal blue satin robe. She gently wiped the Lancôme lipstick off her lips with a tissue.

A small chocolate phone chimed a soft melody.

She lit a cigarette and lay on the bed crossing her legs in the air. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw the caller screen. She flipped her long turquoise locks and tucked the phone to her ear.

"Hey sis what's up?"

* * *

"I have a HUGE crush on this guy. But I don't think he's interested in me at all because he never makes a move!"

Mina twisted a lock of golden hair as she lay on her bed talking on the phone and flipping a magazine simultaneously.

A soft voice on the other side of the line replied, "I don't think you should worry about it too much. Clearly he's super shy and it's taking him a little time to step up. Sometimes all those guys need is a little push. Who is he anyways?"

* * *

Michelle sat up on her bed painting her toe nails a cream color.

" Oooh! I know who he is. I didn't know you liked bad boys…He's a real cutie though. No wonder he's in James family."

"…"

"Yeah he's doing great. I am so lucky to have such a great boyfriend."

"…"

"Thank you! Ohh Mins you are such a sweetie!! I have absolutely no idea. I think were just gonna go out to a quiet dinner or something. I dunno that's what we did last year."

* * *

Serena's head was aching. All these exams were going to make her brain explode.

She'd been studying for her mid-term math test and things weren't going very well.

The blonde sighed and looked around at the beautiful trees. It was so warm and sunny she felt like taking a splash the pool.

"Uurrhhg. Comon focus Serena, focus. I knew studying outside wouldn't help."

Serena bent down and looked at her paper. It had incomprehensible scribbles and numbers on it.

She winced painfully.

"Need help?" a small voice asked.

She turned around to see where it came from and noticed a petite blue haired girl wearing a silver headband, pink shorts and a plain white shirt.

Serena chuckled, "Sure if you like to bleed your head out with the alien doodle they teach us in school."

The blue haired smiled and sat next to Serena on the picnic table, "Well if this 'alien doodle' you're referring to is math, then you call me E.T."

They both laughed. "I'm Amy."

"Serena. We're in the same class."

The girl nodded and shook her hand. Amy was really pretty from up close. She looked like a lot of fun to hang out with. Strange enough, she hung out with Darien. How could someone so cool waste their time with someone so…futile to mankind?

Amy held out her hand for Serena to pass her the notebook.

"So, show mommy where it hurts."

* * *

Darien sat on the couch watching a Snoop Dogg video on the huge flat screen fastened to the wall.

His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller and sent it straight to voice mail. It was Ann calling him for the hundredth time today.

She hadn't stopped calling him since that 'date' they had on Friday, which turned out to be more a booty call than anything else.

James entered the large dim living room and slouched himself on the couch next to his brother.

He sighed loudly, "This party is a lot more work than I thought it would be. I should've hired a planner."

Darien picked into the bowl of popcorn, his eyes glued the television.

"You're right." he said, monotone.

James took a handful in his hands and munched loudly. "Wou Comhing?" he asked.

Darien grimaced. "Nah."

James raised his eyes brows and gulped the rest of his popcorn. "Why not? Michelle is like family now. It would be rude if you didn't show."

Darien was about to say something when the phone rang. James reached for his pocket and held his index to Darien, "Hold that thought".

He answered, "Hello?"

"…"

"Hey Mina! How are you?"

"…"

"I'm doing great. I called you because of Michelle's birthday. Yes, yes I know. I'm organizing a surprise bash at this club for her."

"!!"

James jerked the receiver off his ear for fear that Mina's screeching would damage his ear.

"You think she'll like it, really? Well I'm glad. I'll sent you the official invitation by e-mail."

"…"

"Oh sure, you can invite your friends—"

"!!"

James pulled a face when Mina let out another squeal on the phone. It felt like his eardrums were tied to her vocal cords.

"Yeah, no problem. Alright then. Remember, don't breathe a word to Michelle. Thanks. You too. bye"

James closed the phone and picked into the popcorn.

Meanwhile, the conversation had caught Darien's attention.

"Who was that?"

"Mina. Michelle's sister. The one who goes to your school."

Mina. Wasn't she Andrew's little crush? And she hung out with cute girls too. A dim light slowly started to clear things up in Darien's head.

"Is she inviting friends?"

James nodded and turned to face Darien. "Don't think you're gonna change the subject with me. I strongly advise you to come."

"I changed my mind, I'm coming."

James was surprised by how little Darien had fussed about it. Usually dragging him to one of these events would mean breaking an arm and a leg.

James got up and grabbed the keys on the table.

"Well then get your butt over here."

Darien looked at his brother. He was tall and thin, freshly cut kind of guy. He was polite and responsible. He treated women like princesses and elders respectably. The perfect father-husband model right out of the box. Darien secretly hoped he would turn out to be just his brother and when the time would come, he would be a perfect gentleman.

"Where are we going?" he asked, with no actual intention of moving from where he was.

"Shopping. You're gonna need something clean to wear, like a nice tie and some pants."

Darien sighed and pushed himself up. He didn't have much of a choice; there was no room in his brain to argue with James.

"Let's go."

* * *

MONDAY

"My sister's birthday party. I want you all to come."

"OH" the girls chorused in awe.

"I didn't know you had a sister." said the blonde with the pigtails.

"Well," said Lita. She jolted on the desk whisking her dark ponytail in the air. "She's not Mina's biological sister. Their mothers were best friends since their teens, and so Mina always considered Michelle like her older sister."

"But that's not all…" Mina lowered her voice as the girls leaned closely, "Michelle is dating James, Darien King's older brother!!"

The group of girls squealed ecstatically, everyone but Serena, who rolled her eyes. It was almost pathetic how much this pig-headed jerk could be such a chick magnet.

Mina continued, "And I'm guessing that if he's coming, and he never goes anywhere without—"

"Andrew!" a guy hollered from the other side of the class, the girls turned their heads towards the doorway, where Andrew, Darien and some brainless red head bimbo hanging on his arm walked in.

Mina let out a loud sigh. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Lita smirked, "You got that right."

The bell rang and everyone went to their respective places.

"Considering what happened last time I let you choose your partners, you all remember how that turned out don't you?" asked the teacher to the class.

The project was due in early November and everyone had handed it in late January.

The students nodded painfully in agreement. As much as they loved to work with their friends, it never worked out in the end.

"So I'll pick the partners. How fun is that?" exclaimed the teacher.

"Yay." replied someone sarcastically.

"Alright then, let's start." he picked up a cup full of names and walked to the front row of the class to his pet, Chelsea.

"Chelsea, you have the honors." and winked at her.

She picked out two names and read aloud, "T. Serena and A. Robbie"

Serena leaned into Amy's ear, "Oh god, just great, I'm with Robbie, the fucking drug dealer. Good luck getting a good grade on this one."

Amy giggled at Serena's comment. Serena was a cool girl and a pretty good laugh. She was never out of energy, always up for a crazy stunt.

Angel, Robbie's lap dog and girlfriend raised her hand. "But Mr. Gage, Robbie doesn't come here no more. He dropped out."

The teacher raised his brows in stupor. "Really?"

Angel nodded along with a few other students. "Okay then…" he said as he scratched his head.

Serena thanked god for giving her a second chance. She would do anything in her will power to make it work with her next partner.

Chelsea picked another name from the cup and read aloud. "T. Serena and K. Darien"

Serena almost fell off her seat.

Darien was busy flirting madly with his pretty neighbor when he heard his name.

He parted from the red head, "Sir, who did you say I was with?"

The teacher replied, annoyed, "Why don't you just ask Ms. Tsukino in front of you?"

Serena didn't even dare to look at that jerk's smiling face, he was probably laughing his stupid ass off.

Darien had already let go of whatshername and all of his attention was on the blonde in front. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed to her.

_I've never worked with an actual meat-ball head before, so this is very new to me._

Serena's mouth opened wide with shock. She elbowed Amy and showed her the note.

Amy held herself from gag a laugh. It was so typical of Darien, he was a natural.

"He just wants your attention." whispered Amy.

Serena furiously ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and started to write something on it.

"How can you defend that…that…I don't even think they have words for him in the dictionary."

She passed the paper back to Darien with a phony smile. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the frustration on her face.

Amy smiled, "Trust me, I know him. He's my cousin."

Serena looked back at Amy in surprise.

_Don't worry, we'll take it step by step. I know how hard it is to keep up with someone like me, so I'm thinking Viagra might help?_

Darien raised a brow with interest. So she wanted to play it that way huh?

He leaned over her shoulder, "Of course, I'd love to go out with you Serena." he got up and raised his voice for everyone to hear, "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I've known for quite a while."

Serena got up and looked at him, "What are you doing?!" she scowled.

"I mean, when you just wouldn't stop calling at my phone and even at my house! I'm not stupid ya know. All those messages—" "Mr. and Mrs. King, is there a problem here?" asked the teacher. Everyone started to laugh.

"No Sir, I was just saying—" Serena was cut short when the teacher lost his patience, "You two can just go sort that out, outside of my class."

Serena stomped out of the class angrily, Darien trailing her steps.

"Hey wait!"

Serena was decided, next time she got a good look at his face; she would punch it in.

"Will you just wait a sec?"

There was no way they were going to work this out in time for the project. She would just ask her mom to call the school and ask them to change partners. Or do the project alone. Because there was no WAY.

"Mea—Serena!" he snatched her arm and swung her around.

"What?" she replied angrily.

Darien ran his hand through his ebony hair cooly. "I admit I might have stepped on the pedal a little too hard."

Her blue eyes fumed at him without saying a word.

"Urgh, okay so I was being stupid. But that's just who I am and…Will you just say something dammit?"

Serena crossed her arms, trying to keep a tough exterior. There was no way he was going to catch her with his sweet-talk. She'd met guys like him before.

"Listen, I suggest we make peace, for the sake of this project, we need to get along."

He gave her his cutest puppy look, no woman could even resist such a…

"All I have to say is," she swabbed her golden bangs out of her eyes, "AIN'T. GONNA. happen." and walked off.

Forget punching his face in. She had a much better plan. He was going to get it where the sun don't shine.

Darien was pissed. He had apologized. Something he hardly ever did. But she was here acting like the hard-headed? She had just added fuel to the fire.

Why did she need to be so frustrating?, yet so…desirable.

"Till Friday, my insubordinate princess."

* * *

FRIDAY

Lita, Raye, Mina and Serena were all sitting on the floor in Raye's room playing cards, to Timbaland's Shock Value popping the stereo.

"You know…We could make this game a whole lot more interesting." said Mina mischievously.

Raye slid her legs aside and lied on her stomach. "hum. What do you suggest Mins?" she tossed a card into the pile.

Serena and Lita exchanged worried looks, those two fiery ones were always stirring up trouble.

"Whoever loses, has to go to the hot guy's table in the caf…"started Mina. Andrew's face popped in her mind.

Raye nodded, "and tell them that you need a diaper because…"

"**You peed on yourself**!" they both exclaimed.

The group exploded in laughter.

Lita held her hand out, and the others lay theirs.

"So it's a deal then. Monday, next week."

AN HOUR LATER…

"Ah shit. Lost again. What the hell is this pack? There's gotta be something wrong with it. I can't possibly lose 4 times in a row!"

Raye swung her hair over her shoulder, "Sorry girl, but a deal is a deal, as of Monday next week, you will lose any grain of self-confidence you've ever single-handedly picked."

The girl winced.

"Anywho, we need to get ready now if we wanna get there on time."

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"Ready!"

Mina was applying the last touch to her look, her favorite _rouge_ lipstick. She had an electric red tube dress with beige pumps with red insides and her blonde hair loose.

Lita and Serena sat on the couch slipping into their heels. Lita had a satin violet pocket frock dress with her hair tied into a low messy bun. It was short and elegant, one of her creations. She also had a silver matching clutch and sandals.

Serena wore a tight white double U-neck jersey dress with matching white round peep-toe heels. Her clutch was a crushed coral color and went with her lips. She'd let her hair loose and curled the bottom.

Raye walked slowly down the stairs holding on to the ramp. Raye pushed her dark, long wavy hair behind her ear to show her gold dangling earrings clinging to her ear. She had a gold push-up corset and black skinny jeans tucked into her high heeled boots.

"Let's take Raye's car. Dibs on the passenger seat!" said Lita.

"I'm driving!" exclaimed Mina as she grabbed the keys and followed Lita outside.

Serena and Raye exchanged questioning looks.

Wait a minute…

They both yelled in unison, "Mina, you don't have your driver's liscence!"

* * *

Darien tried to fix his tie for the twentieth time in front of the mirror. He didn't understand why his palms were so sweaty and why he couldn't stop picturing her in his mind. He didn't even know for sure if she was going to come.

But something deep down hoped she would.

Amy interrupted his thoughts, "Dare, if you stay any longer in that bathroom, I'm going to start questioning myself over your metro sexuality."

Darien sighed, frustrated. He untied the tie again, for the twenty-onethe time.

Amy opened the door and held her laugh back. He gave her a desperate discouraged sigh.

She walked up to him and held her hands out to his collar. It took a quick ten seconds and she was finished.

"_Voilà._"

Darien wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"That's French for: get ready, we're leaving."

Darien chuckled. "You look good tonight."

"Thanks." Amy smiled.

She had an open cream blouse showing her black lacy bra and a short, black pencil skirt with cream heels.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Now let's get going Andrew is waiting in the car." she replied.

Darien glanced for a last time his reflection in the mirror and smoothed out his coal grey waistcoat over black tie and his hot pink satin blouse. Serena was going to wish she had never refused his peace treaty.

* * *

VOILÀ!! I hope you guys liked it!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I really look forward to writing the next. Sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do next, but I pretty much have a good idea.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think, what you like and don't like!! I need feedback!!

xxx Pretty-Unkown


	5. Chapter 5

Finally!! Chapter 6 is up!! Well its actually chapter 5 since I merged chap 1 and 2 but hey!! I am sorry for waiting such a long time to update but its here now and its here. This one is pretty hot so I'm going to have to change the rating from now on, yes it will be getting a more lemony for this chapter I hope you all love it! And btw none of these songs belong to me, I borrowed the lyrics: Beautiful & Dirty Rich from Lady gaga; Love in this club from Usher; I kissed a girl from Katy Perry; Bust it Baby (Part 1) from Plies. I don't own Sailor Moon. Have fun reading and please review!!

**Chapter 5 – Some Like it Hot (Part 1)**

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah _

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah _

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich (dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful)_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich (dirty when I'm dirty dirty rich rich bang bang)_

The club was full of purple-labeled bachelors and young glamorous women pumping it to the Dj's music.

"So baby, are you happy?" asked James a while after they'd arrived. He'd picked her up in a white limo pretending to head to a fancy restaurant but they'd ended up in front of the White Panther, red carpet and everything.

"Are you kidding me? You are the sweetest man on earth, you know that?" said Michelle, leaving a peck on the nose. "This is the best birthday ever!" She pulled him closer and they locked into a tender lover's kiss.

"Mich!!" cried out Mina her arms open. "Happy Birthday!!"

"Mina!" Michelle parted her James and hugged the blonde.

"Thanks. You are looking hot babe, love the dress!" Michelle pulled apart and looked her young friend up and down. Mina twirled around, "My new Versace."

Michelle pulled Mina close and lowered her voice. "You are going to knock Andrew's sock's off." The two girls giggled.

"Excuse me." Zach pulled away from the conversation and turned around to lay his eyes on the sexiest girl he'd ever seen. Raye flipped her hair back slickly showing her pumped chest in her gold corset.

"I've been checking you out for quite a while now and I think you are the finest man in here, so I'm going to have to order you to dance with me." said Raye, her bright red lips stretching into a sly smile.

Zach stared the hot raven up and down checking out her assets. There was nothing better than a woman who knew what she wanted. He had a thing for those arrogant girls with razor-sharp tongues. He raised her hand to his level, and kissed the back of it gently. "Your wish, is my command."

Ken rolled his eyes at Zach next to him talking up the dark haired beauty and turned to Nate. "Why does he get all the hot ones?" he said, waving his beer at them. Nate shrugged with a small smile, "because he's got that bad boy label stamped to his fucking forehead and girls love that."

They both chuckled. "Okay then, enough is enough I'm getting out there and I'm going to find myself a hot lady friend." Ken stooped off from his stool and set his beer on the bar. He untied the peak of his coal colored blouse and headed towards the dance floor. "Good luck." called out Nate as he slowly lost view of his friend through the heavy crowd.

The night had hardly begun and Lita had already gotten her groove on with a handful of guys, all hot, each asking for her number. Tonight she was finally letting loose of all this silly love business.

_I wanna make love in this club _

_In this club _

_In this club _

_In this club _

Her favorite song was playing so she grabbed the collar of the nearest guy, he had a black blouse and messy dark brown hair. He responded positively, and held her close to him as they bodies whined together.

_I'm what you want, Sexually, mentally,_

_I'm what you need, Physically, emotionally,_

_He got you trapped, I'll be like your medicine,_

_I'll set you free, You'll take every dose of me_

He followed her every move, letting her lead the way while leaving little butterfly kisses all over her neck. Lita felt her knees weak at the feeling of this complete stranger's strong hands stroking her in ways she couldn't even explain aloud. Ken wasn't used to sharing such a deep connection with a stranger, but he just couldn't - he wouldn't and didn't want to let go of this girl.

* * *

"Thanks." said Serena as took her bright blue drink out of Mina's hand. "Where's Raye?" she asked.

Serena let go of her drink. "Chatting up that blonde hottie at the bar." They both laughed as they watched Raye making her way through the dance floor with the long blonde haired guy with gorgeous silver eyes holding her hand.

"Hey!"

They both looked up, and Amy smiled at them. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Amy! My god I didn't know I'd find you here either. You look hot!" hollered Serena over the music. Amy blushed, taking a look down at her black lacy bra showing and closed her blouse a little bit. "thanks."

"How did you get here?" asked Serena surprised. She pulled a chair near their table and Amy sat down.

"Well I came here with Drew and Darry of course. I'm here because of James, we're all family ya know?" Amy couldn't cross her legs because of the tight pencil skirt and decided to just keep her legs closed. Mina flashed a smile at Serena her brow raised anxiously. "So you're here with Andrew?"

Amy nodded as she looked around. "This place is full of fit blokes here, I think I'm gonna get a taste of n of them fine American lookin' boys." The three girls giggled. "Anybody want to come with me?"

Serena chunked her drink and slapped in onto the table. "I'm in." She got up and smoothed her short tight-skinned dress. Amy got up also.

"woah don't leave me here alone, I'm coming." Mina pulled her tube dress up by the tips and followed them into the pumping mob of people.

_This was never the way I planned, It's not what, I'm used to,_

_Not my intention, Just wanna try you on,_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, I'm curious for you,_

_Lost my discretion, Caught my attention_

Darien and Andrew had gotten themselves some drinks at the bar where they'd crossed a couple of James's friends. Andrew had gone out to find Mina while Darien was chatting up a model-figured bleached blonde.

The girls danced in triangle in the middle of everyone. "I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!" they sang altogether as shook their hair wildly into the air. Amy had gotten herself a tall guy with a long ponytail and almond blue eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. They were dancing face to face, he was holding her hips as they swung from side to side, while her hands were all over his ass.

"Mina!" called out a tall handsome blonde behind her.

She turned on her heels, and walked towards him. She rocked her hips sensually as she walked towards him. He just looked at her completely numb over her beauty. The red satin molded her every curve like an aphrodisiac fruit.

'Andrew' she mouthed with her blood-red lips.

She pulled his neck down to her level and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He followed her and slipped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her leg around him and landed a long deep kiss onto his lips.

_Call the radio and tell 'em this your song (this your song, this your song, this your song, this your song) _

_Girl come on (girl come on, girl come on,)_

"Not bad." rang a voice from behind her. Serena turned her head to find what she had been secretly looking for.

"Why, Darien, what an _un_pleasant surprise."

Darien chuckled as he eyed her sexy figure in some very short dress. Serena stood there, giving him a cool smile. "I was dancing with Amy, she's probably still over there if you're looking for her.", pointing at the people dancing.

She stepped closer to him smugly. "Would you like to dance?" Darien bent over her and leaned into her ear, "Tell you what, I bet you're going to kiss me before the end of the night."

Serena puffed a laugh, "I bet you're going to _want_ to kiss me by the end of the night but it'll _never_ happen." she smiled sweetly at him.

_Sex game crazy, _

_Body So Amazing, _

They walked into the floor and slowly closed the space between them. The DJ started a slow R&B song and the place was getting hot.

Darien had one hand holding her stomach, his other on her bare thigh as she grinded onto him hard. Their bodies were moving in unison as one tightly.

_Kiss like she craving _

_Walk like she taken _

_Attitude mistaken_

Serena was having trouble standing straight, because in between the hot body rubbing and his soft caresses, she was starting to feel…tingly all over. Darien ran his hand up her side while savoring the whines of her sweet body against his stiffness. He'd already started thinking about losing the bet while leaving wet kisses on her jaw line. His fingers were trailing up her torso gently; he dug his face in her neck while she stroked his face faintly. Her heart was pummeled in her chest while an overwhelming feeling was on the verge to explode inside her.

_Fiend for her daily _

_Care about her greatly _

_Why she my bust it baby_

She let out a soft moan and turned her head to face Darien, their bodies still bonded. Their noses touched and he captured her small, hungry lips. They shared a hot, passionate kiss that lasted an indefinite long time.

Ken just couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't get away from her so bad that they'd ended up on a couch making out fervently. He didn't care if everyone was looking at them, hooting and whistling he just wanted more. She was absolutely gorgeous, he'd only gotten a glimpse of her face for a second but he could tell. Her face was smooth and perfect, she had an amazing laugh that drove him crazy. Her eyes seemed quite familiar though, big green eyes. He'd seen her before that was for sure. Probably one of Michelle's friends, he thought to himself.

Lita was astonished by the way she was steering the situation so coolly. Ever since that hot dance with that guy, they hadn't kept their hands from each other. He seemed completely dazed by her in ways that were unexplainable, and kept on saying, "You are so beautiful." before continuing on with their tongue war.

"I've been waiting for you all night. I'm so glad you're here." said Mina, leaning on Andrew's chest. They were sitting on one of the red velvet lover couches placed on the second floor, a much quieter part of the Panther Club. He tucked the golden strands in her face in the back of her ear and caressed her cheek. "I…I think I'm in love with y-you. Is that crazy?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "Not at all." she said, and kissed him again.

* * *

"Fuck that jerk. I was stupid. What was I thinking!" Serena felt like screaming her head off but unfortunately the music was louder than she was. She held sides of the sink tightly, looking back at her reflection trying hard to forget that delicious and forbidden moment.

"This is Darien. Friggin' asshole-I-hate-you-Darien." She sighed and gathered all of her remaining pride and walked out of the girl's johns. At the door was Darien waiting for her.

She stopped by him, her head high. "I appreciate if you could keep that incident to yourself as I will also."

Darien looked curiously at her and took a step closer. He wasn't even touching her but the fact of him coming closer made her legs turning jelly again. She took a step back, only for her heel to thud the wall, cornered.

"Whatever you want. I only need one thing from you." he said, his hypnotizing eyes looking into hers.

She looked at him suspiciously, her faced still flustered. "One more kiss."

She shot him an angry look. "You mother—" he cut her short by pressing his lips against hers. His tongue pushed inside her mouth and drew back out then dipped in, teasing her to respond. He pulled her closer to him and all she could do was let her body follow his orders. She started running her fingers through his dark hair and he played with her back.

"Fine Ladies and Gents'! Our beloved birthday girl Michelle is about to blow the candles off her cake, and we're going to ask you all to move towards the stage!" called the DJ out the microphone.

The two parted forcefully and Serena instantly looked away, smoothing out her hair, her whole face was crimson. Her lips were swollen from all this kissing and her body wobbly. How could he possibly make her feel like this? And then there was the way he kept looking at her…

Darien wanted to laugh. She was so cute when she didn't know what to say.

"Your secret is safe with me." he said and left without looking back. Serena let out a helpless sigh. As soon as there was no more sign of him, she let herself fall onto her knees leaning on the wall.

"Damn you, Darien King …"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The crowd chanted full-heartedly together. There were howls and ovation when Michelle blew out her candles and kissed her boyfriend on stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming, it's all thanks to you, my friends and family, that I had such a great time. I hope you all had fun. I'm going to have to all let you go, because I've got a lot of thanking to give to my boyfriend tonight." she said, winking at James. The girls in the room all started cooing.

"G'night." she said, and waved to everyone before stepping off stage. The lights slowly opened to signal the closure of the club. The complete darkness with the dim flashy colored light effects were gone. The room was fully lighted, and it looked like a plain ball room, much smaller than it had looked like in the dark.

Lita kept her eyes glued to the small paper he'd given her, "So I guess I'll be seeing you—"

"Lita?" asked Ken looking at her, agape.

"Yeah, that's my na—" she looked up and drew her hand over her mouth, also shocked.

They stood there in surprise looking each other not knowing whether to say something or not. There wasn't anytime to switch words when a blonde girl heaved Lita by the arm steering away from him, "Comon' Lits we need to get outta here, find Mina and Raye before traffic jam starts to hit!"

Ken shook his head in confusion.

* * *

"Well, that was fun.." said Raye as she buttoned her corset back on. Zach zipped his fly up and helped her out from the back seat onto the passenger's.

"Yes…That is definitely something we need to do again." He wetted his lips and chopped with his teeth to simulate a bite.

Raye laughed. "Not now Sparky, everyone is getting out of the party and I need to drive my friends home." She leaned onto him and stole a small peck on his lips, "Call me." and she jumped out the black range rover he drove and closed the door behind her. He slid the window down, and she blew him a kiss. "Goodbye Zach."

He sighed, immensely pleased with his night. That girl was something.

* * *

Serena slowly cracked her eyes open, the sunlight glistened right into her eyes and so she closed them back again. Her foot accidentally kicked Raye while she stretched into a star-like position. "Fuck!" barked the raven from the floor, rubbing her thigh painfully.

The blonde still remaining on the bed burst into laughter while her friend grabbed the nearest pillow and tossed it in her face. "OW!" she cried falling backwards, her head upside down. She regained composure and jumped on the bed standing with her jumbo cushion.

"So you like to play it like that?" Serena looked down playfully at Raye.

Raye grabbed the side of the bed and pulled the covers Serena was standing on, causing her to land on her bum. "Trust me Sere, you don't want to start that kind of fight with me. I always win." said the raven cockily.

The two girls stood at one side of the bed each holding their weapons tightly.

"Try me." replied the blonde.

They both jumped simultaneously over the bed wrestling each other, pillows flinging in the air, hair flying everywhere. After a quarter of an hour of fighting and high-pitched giggling, they were drained and let themselves fall on the bed.

"Beginner's luck." exclaimed the defeated raven.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at her friend poking her tongue out. "Sore loser."

They stayed still on the bed for a while to catch their breaths and Serena mumbled: "Ithinkdarienandihadsexlastnight."

"WHAT?!" yelled Raye, she leaned on her elbows giving Serena a shocked look.

Serena turned bright red and gestured her hands nervously.

"No,no! Well— It wasn't like sex-sex because we didn't, I mean - he didn't put h-his- you know?"

Raye raised her brow curiously at her friend and sat up. "Then what was it then?"

Serena sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea. But it was great, Raye. It was really, _really_ good." She started to explain in detail the whole night from the bet to the last kiss where he managed to leave her shaking all over. "God, I still have Goosebumps thinking about it." Raye narrowed her brows and listened carefully to her friend's words until the very end.

"And then he left. Can you believe that jerk? _'Your secret's safe with me'_ what the hell?"

Raye didn't say a word and turned to her magazine drawer, looking for something. Serena stared at her dumbfounded until Raye pulled out a glossy magazine with Charlize Theron on the cover. "Anything we need to know—" Raye flipped through it looking for the _Love, Relationships &Sex_.

"—Cosmo will tell us."

"So here it says, you don't necessarily need a penetration" Serena choked a laugh.

Raye smiled at her and continued, "to have fun. If there is something between with the person you're with, touching and kissing in the right places can turn you on and eventually… give you an orgasm."

"WHAT?"

She grabbed the magazine and flipped violently through it. "This can't be true. No waynoway! Thisisimpossible, I hate him!"

Raye closed the magazine. "You know…you aren't the only one who had a good time last night. You remember the hot blonde guy at the bar? His name is Zach, and he has a big car with a _very_ comfortable back seat."

Serena's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "wwwhhaaa? Wait a minute you didn't tell me about that? SPILL!"

Raye started to laugh. "We danced for a while. Until…I told him I wanted a quieter place…" Serena shrieked and repositioned herself over her pillow, eyes wide.

"He wanted to show me his car so we went for a ride. He put some R Kelly on the radio and he talked to me about his crazy life and how he steals cars for a living—" Serena's eyes almost popped out of their orbit.

"He was really funny. We were so cracked up with his jokes that I didn't even want to go back to the party. Instead, we started to make out and moved in the back. And then we went on with no clothes. But we didn't sleep together."

Serena blew the bangs out of her eyes gratefully. "Girl, are you crazy? I shouldn't be one to talk because I loove bad boys but you should be more careful next time. That guy could have turned out to be a real creep."

Raye shot her a are-you-kidding-me?-look. "Please, you know I took self-defense classes and even got a special certificate to teach? It ain't some pretty-eyed 6 pack who's gonna break me."

* * *

Lita woke up feeling queasy yet cheery at the same time. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them open. Ken Fitzgerald. There was no way in hell the girls would believe her. She glanced at Mina next to her snoring loudly and held her laugh.

How would she ever face him now? She pictured the awkward conversation they would be having at school. Or him ignoring her. But he couldn't since he was her teacher. Maybe he would switch classes with another teacher. Or maybe he would resign at their school? Lita's thoughts were interrupted by Serena and Raye's laughing in the next room.

"Here we go…" she mumbled to herself. Lita got off the bed and headed into their room.

Serena and Raye burst into laughter. They laughed and laughed until their stomachs were aching and they'd lost their breaths. "Lita, I knew you were creative but I didn't know you had such a wild imagination!" cried Serena between tears.

"God Lits I love it when you joke around you are so damn funny!" Raye hugged her blood-boiled friend who'd stayed silent while they'd cracked up about her story of last night's events. There was smoke coming out of her ears as she repeated what she'd already done 5 times already. "Guys, I am not joking. It really was Ken Fitzgerald"

The two girls exploded back into laughter as Mina walked in, half-awake, her eyes barely open. "What's with the friggin' parade in here?"

* * *

YAY!! I hope you guys liked it, Im hoping to make a longer chapter next time. REVIEW!! LOVE LOVE

xoxo

pretty-unkown


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS!! Been a long time no see eh? I am uber sorry for the wait, there is no excuse. You should all be thanking caiteexx who sent me a message about the story. She kinda made me realize I still have another story going. Oh well, we all need a wake up call.

Pretty-Unknown

* * *

Some like it Hot (Part 2)

Ken scratched another false answer off a red-smeared paper. If this kept on, he was going to run out of red ink by the end of every single copy. He rubbed his temples tiredly as he leaned onto the test paper beneath him. He'd woken up that Sunday morning when he remembered that his corrections were due for the following Monday. He'd been at it ever since, past half-way done and it was already midnight. His face muscles ached from the frowning so much. The way this was going, it looked like his students hadn't been doing their homework at all.

He shifted Andrew's flunked paper into the pile of corrected tests shaking his head disappointed, and moved on to Lita Triviaki's copy. He suddenly got a flashback of her flirtatious smile and couldn't help but pull a grin. He leaned onto his chair, scratching his small beard and let himself float into last night's delicious adventure.

At first he had completely freaked at the idea of having those types of thoughts about her, considering that she was still her student. But when he'd find himself thinking about her randomly all weekend, or seeing her face everywhere, he knew that it wouldn't make a difference to try and chase her out of his mind. It was like she'd hypnotized him.

"Focus, Ken comon' don't do this to me, focus." he muttered to himself. He agitated his head and slapped his face repeatedly. He needed to shake that image out of him. He concentrated on her test again. Lita Triviaki. He wanted to learn everything about her. She had made a very different impression on him than the shy, discreet girl that he taught at school. He wasn't exactly sure about how this was going to work, how the hell he would fix the mess he'd gotten himself into, but he silently thanked Michelle for inviting them.

* * *

Darien squeezed a tint of shampoo into his palm and rubbed it into his hair. It was two in the morning when he had decided to take a shower to help him sleep. The hot water would surely calm his nerves down. He breathed the soothing mist into his lungs and closed his eyes as he pierced through the heavy streams of water. His insomnia case was worsening. Darien rubbed the water out of his eyes and flipped them open, and there she was.

Her small bare figure stood in front of him, her blue eyes looking into his invitingly. His hand reached to caress the wet blond strands across her flawless face. He held his breath while feeling the softness of her skin, his hands wandering to her neck and shoulders, trailing down her arm to her hips.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly stopped him by pressing her finger on his lips.

"Shhh…I've waited for so long." she whispered.

She purred her pink lips at him and stepped toward him in a closing distance. At the feeling of her extreme closeness, he blushed as he realized that she was as naked in his arms as he was. She smiled at him as if she'd understood his thoughts and pulled his neck to her height and kissed him passionately. His hand traveled down her back and up her side as he kissed her neck hungrily. His lips went back to join hers as her hands wandered down his stomach onto his throbbing member.

He suddenly felt a shot of cold water hit his back, making the icy droplets trickle down his skin. His eyes shot open to find himself alone in the shower. The hot water had run out again. He shook his head frustratingly, damning it for interrupting what could have been extremely compensating for his sleepless nights. He turned off the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. His senses were now fully awake and all he wanted to do was lose himself in her sweet scent. Just the thought of it drove him mad. He looked back at his reflection.

_God damn. What is wrong with you? What is she doing to you?_

* * *

It really wasn't as bad as it sounded. The whole thing was kind of funny when you really thought about it. Serena's sweet slumber had been rudely interrupted at 4 in the morning by a disturbing dream and now she simply could not go back to sleep.

This weekend had been quite a wild one, the school called her mother complaining about her repetitive absences from afternoon classes for regular 'doctor and dentist' appointments, the slips all signed by different names but the same signature style. As punishment, her mother cut her allowance and restricted her outside activities till next semester.

The day before, she'd discovered a scratch on her mother's new car after she snuck it out to meet Mina while her mother and Nigel attended a gala for his work. And now here she was, losing hours of her precious beauty sleep on an upcoming Monday night.

_Ah!, which just reminded me that I have a paper due for first period English literature. _

_P-E-R-F-E-C-T, _she groaned to herself mentally.

On top of all that, she was going to have to face Darienwhatshishole after she dreamt not once, but twice dirtily of him in a hot shower. _This is too embarrassing. This day couldn't possibly get any worse._

"SILENCE EVERYONE!"

The classroom of teens all turned their attention towards the substitute teacher in front of the class. A tall, buff man in sweats and a baseball cap stood firmly in front of the class.

" could not be here today due to..swine flu. But don't you worry yourselves to death over it, because I'm always here to bail someone out. Teaching history to a bunch of monkeys like you shouldn't be too hard."

The class chuckled.

Coach Barry slipped his glasses on and read the blue sheet with Mr. Davidson's instructions.

"You kids are all supposed to be working in teams of two on this project, am I right?"

The class nodded in unison.

He sighed and pulled a sports magazine out of his bag. He slouched onto the chair and crossed his feet on the desk.

"I don't wanna hear any conversations about your boring under-age weekends, am I clear?" he said sternly, eyeing everybody slowly.

Serena sighed exasperatedly. She was about to turn around and tell Darien to simply split the work and each do their thing separately when she noticed his seat was empty.

She looked around, everyone was in their teams. Amy had already joined her partner, Angel. Serena sent her a questioning look about Darien's whereabouts. Amy shrugged, gesturing her hands in the air.

Serena rolled her eyes and glared at the door, hoping he would show. Maybe he was just late. Maybe he was avoiding her. _No way! He's not avoiding you Serena don't be dumb. He doesn't care about what happened. He's just having fun with you. He enjoys playing with your mind, that's it._

Serena sighed. That stupid prick was making her lose her mind with his games.

Suddenly, the door shot open, he stood there, short of breath. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt with designer jeans. His bed head hair was flying everywhere, with an irritated look across his face.

Coach Barry lifted his eyes from what he was reading. "King! You're late. And you know how I feel about punctuality?"

Darien smirked, lowering his head down, leaning on the door until he caught his breath.

"Yes Coach Barry. I apologize for the inconvenience Sir."

A group of girls giggled loudly, gawking at him. His bad mood was instantly replaced by a flooding feeling of pride. He couldn't help but send them a crooked smile, his blue eyes sparkling with seduction. There was nothing like a bunch of blushing ladies to make him smile. He loved that he had this effect of women. It had been this way since he was a young boy. At first he was adorable, then cute, then hot, then dangerously attractive. What woman wouldn't give anything to be by his side?

His eyes fell on Serena's annoyed expression.

_Well if it isn't the light of my day?_

Darien slipped through the chairs and managed to find a seat next to Serena. She barely even looked at him.

"You're late." she barked.

_Keep you cool, Serena. Keep your cool. You are just as sexy and desirable as he is. Don't let him intimidate you. _

She placed a couple of random papers in a folder, making it look like she had been doing something. But Darien knew better than that.

"So you noticed? I know how anxious you get when I'm not around."

Serena's eyebrow twitched with anger.

He couldn't help but pull a grin. He loved getting a reaction out of her.

Darien approached her face gently, startling her.

He lowered his gaze into her eyes.

"You look tired since I last saw you Serena. Haven't been getting enough sleep?"

Serena felt a prickling feeling of sweat building up in her hands. She was starting to lose her cool. She grabbed a couple of papers, but her hands were shaking. Her face reddened.

_Bastard!_

Darien pushed a strand of hair from her face. "What's going on Serena? You're looking a little nervous to me. I hope...I'm not the one making you uncomfortable."

Serena's eyes fixed the clock. She could feel her heart beating harder and harder. After a few seconds she couldn't stand him watching her so closely and grabbed her things, trying her hardest not to acknowledging him. "Whatever Darien. Just make sure you send me a conclusion by e-mail for our research. I'll take care of the rest." she said, sharply.

BELL RINGS

"Asshole." she muttered under her breath as she fled from her seat and out of the class.

* * *

"I swear to GOD. You should have seen her. She was shaking all over. I'm telling you Greg, that girl has the hots for me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Greg mimicked Serena in a snotty voice, flipping his imaginary hair in an exaggerated manner, "Whatever Darien. Screw you."

"Oh yes. Please!" he said, as they laughed.

"What is so funny that you couldn't wait for me baby?" said a smoky voice, back to him.

Ann snaked her arms around Darien and kissed his neck, then started sucking on the skin when he pulled her off gently and turned around on the seat to face her. She looked slightly offended but he grabbed her by the butt and drew her between his legs.

"Ann, we're surrounded, babe. You know how I hate that PDA shit."

Greg smirked at Darien before leaving them alone at the picnic table.

The truth was, he just didn't want everybody thinking that he and Ann were an item. He was just fucking her, plain and simple. She was hot and pretty popular with guys, but he had his own thing going with the ladies and he wanted to make sure it was clear that he was single.

She smiled sexily pushing a strand of his messy hair away from his face. "Yeah..I know." She whipped her long auburn hair back, and leaned deeper towards him.

"So what's up?" he asked as she sat on his lap, her D-cup cleavage in his face.

She hummed slowly, playing with his hair. He had to admit, it had been a while since he they had had a good time together. He had missed her teasing ways. He liked her because she was fun, playful and always up for something new.

"I wanted to know who you were gonna take to Andrew's bash this weekend?"

Darien shrugged. "Myself." he said, plainly.

Ann's hand was already traveling down to his pants as she massaged his crotch, instantly getting his full attention. He now remembered why she was so good at getting what she wanted.

"What did you say?" she asked, her dark brown eyes looking innocently into his.

"I said I'm taking you." He smirked.

She jumped off his lap, cutting off their little game short. "Good Boy! Pick me up at eight sharp. Be good and you just might get compensated." She winked at him and walked towards the school, her hips swinging left to right in her tight denim inhaled deeply. That girl was hot. He stood up, running after her; he yanked her into his strong arms, tickling her madly as she laughed, begging him to stop.

* * *

"Look at that little slut. Walking around here like she freaking owns the place." Raye snapped, taking another scoop of her yogurt. Lita rolled her eyes. "Oh give it a break Raye, she is a sweet girl. You're just jealous because Ann is the only girl in school to have bigger boobs than you." They all laughed.

The girls watched as Ann approached Greg and Darien's table.

Raye banged her fist on the table, failing to withhold her frustration.

"That is not true! We have the same size, she just doesn't mind flashing it all for the whole world to see. Hell if I dressed like that of course guys would be eating me with their eyes all day like that. But do you see me wearing her tight shit? Hell no! First of all because my Dad would kill me for walking out the door with that, and second, because I've got some fucking self-respect!" she said, pointing at Ann laughing madly as Darien kissed her hair, tickling her.

Serena felt a light pang of jealousy. So Darien liked D-cups?

She mentally scowled herself for the comparison. She wasn't going to degrade herself to that. She couldn't believe she could have even let herself think for one second that he could ever be worthy of her time. That kiss was nothing except lust and alcohol. Nothing else. She was better off staying as far away from him as possible.

_Shouldn't be too hard to stay away from such a pig-headed jerk..._

LATER THAT WEEK

_Why, why WHY do I keep thinking about him?! What's wrong with you Serena stop this concentrate on the Math problem at hand. Focus. Focus._

Darien was the only thing on Serena's mind lately. Every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. The sight of Ann and him hanging out together all week pissed her off. Her jealousy was worsening, taking a toll on her self-esteem. Serena sighed helplessly, tearing her eyes away from Darien and back to Mina.

"Pleeeaase?"

Serena grimaced. "I can't Mina. I'm grounded remember?"

Mina grabbed Serena's hands pleadingly.

"Serena. You cannot do this to me! Lita can't go, and Raye is going out with the hot guy from last weekend. You can't let me down. Pleeeaase? I can't miss Andrew's party and I can't go there stag!"

Serena glanced at Ann slapping Darien butt as she walked by him and his friends. They all whistled as she continued her way with her giggling friends.

"Everybody from school is gonna be there. You'll know everyone. You don't need me. Andrew is gonna be all over you and I'll end up being alone."

The very LAST thing she wanted to do was end up alone at a party having to watch Ann and Darien's burlesque show.

"Serena. I'm begging you! I need one of my girls to back me up if there is something. And I'll find you a date, that way you won't be alone when I'm with Andrew. We'll tell your mom we have a really important assignment to do and you need to sleep at my house. My mom'll call her."

Serena sighed in defeat. Mina and her going to Andrew's party. A blind date. Darien and Ann all over each other. Great.

* * *

FRIDAY

"He's coming over to my place tonight." Raye lifted her designer sunglasses over her head. She pressed on the gas pedal, speeding the car at a curb.

Serena's stared at Raye shockingly. "You're inviting a total stranger to your house? Alone? Not to mentions he's what, 7 years older than you? He's going to be expecting some things that you can't give him. You are at a completely different stage of life than he is." The car stopped abruptly due to Raye's rough breaking, jerking them both towards the front. Raye pushed her hair from her face with the slouched sunglasses on her nose.

"Serena, I'm telling you. I really feel good about this guy. Like I can trust him. And we had a connection, something I've never had with all of the others guys I went out with. And I can give him what he needs, I passed the prude virgin stage a long time ago sweetie." she snorted as she cut another driver on the highway.

Serena gripped the side of her seat with one hand, and held the handle on the ceiling of the car with the other. Raye was not the most graceful driver.

"I wasn't talking about sex. God knows I have no doubt you will fill the glass full. But he might not be able to relate to what you're living right now. He might be insensitive to some things that you're still not ready to handle. Anyway, do whatever you like. I still think it's a bad idea to invite him over your place. You guys barely know each other!"

Raye shrugged, seemingly annoyed at Serena's disapproval of her decision. Serena understood her message and changed the subject to Mina's plan for Andrew's party.

MINA'S HOUSE

"Mina, there is no WAY I am wearing this. It's way too tight!"

Serena stared at herself in the mirror, holding her stomach in. The lilac bandage dress hugged every single possible curve on her body. It was very short, showing of her long, slender legs. She topped it with sky-high heels and a cropped black leather jacket. Her makeup was simple, thick lashes and nude lips.

The more Serena stared into the mirror, the more she liked it. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Mina had on a tan, skin-tight off-the-shoulders dress with long sleeves. Her hair was loose with one side tugged behind her ear. Her makeup was similar to Serena's.

The doorbell rang. Mina beamed at Serena. "Your date!!"

Serena bit her lip as Mina ran downstairs to open the door. She really hoped he was cute. Because it was gonna take a whole lot to get her mind of Darien and whats-her-face. This week had been miserable enough...

"SEIYA!!" gushed Mina happily from grinned in surprise. God had answered her prayers after all.

"You look incredibly hot, Serena." he said, pulling her close for a kiss on the cheek.

Serena couldn't believe she forgot how tall and handsome he was. It had been quite a while since their awkward encounter at his store. She felt herself blushing as they pulled away from each other. And he smelled so good. To think that all this time, there was this complete sex symbol sitting right at her disposition.

He smiled back at her slyly. "When Mina called me to tell me you needed a date, I couldn't believe my ears. How can such a bombshell like you not have a date?" he said, teasingly.

Serena faked an offended expression playfully, "Are you insinuating that there's something wrong with me?"

He laughed, hooking her under his arm as they slowly walked out the house. "I'm saying that you must be doing something pretty damn bad to scare them off, because I know that a guy would tolerate pretty much anything to stay with a girl like you." He looked into her pale blue eyes closely, holding her gaze. She felt her face becoming hot.

_He is much more forward than other guys at school. His presence is so comfortable yet he is so intimidating…_

She tore away from him, biting her lip with embarrassment as she looked away, quickly changing the subject to something else.

Mina locked the door and joined them into the conversation to the car.

* * *

Zacharia Timberlake ran his hands for a third time through his icy blond hair as he rang the doorbell to the huge mansion in front of him. What did this woman do for a living?

He glanced at his watch, beginning to think he was either at the wrong address or he was too early.

This was one of those rare times he had bothered to be on time, he usually didn't mind making a girl wait. He loved to test how much time they would wait, how desperately they wanted him. Not that Raye was anymore special than the others, but he felt as if she wouldn't be the type to tolerate his crap. The intolerant, feisty type. He liked those. They were especially a lot of fun to have with, and they quickly understood the no-strings rule.

The door creaked open, and Raye stepped out. She had a short, black cligny lace dress with a high collar and sleeves. She wore a classic 40's hairstyle and dark red lips. They both smiled, she approached him, closing the space between them. Her French-manicured hands stroked the back of his neck gently, as she kissed him deeply.

She pulled away and put his hand around her waist as she led him into the house. Zach gladly followed her, capturing her between both his arms, he leaned into her hair. It smelled like water melon. He pulled her closer to him, leaning on her shoulder and he whispered teasingly: "Is this how you welcome all of your guests?"

Raye couldn't help pull into a wide smile. "Only when they come in packages that look like you."

She turned to face him. His hands still holding her by the waist, she looked into his eyes, their noses touching.

"Are you saying you only want to me for my good looks? I'm offended Raye." He said, playfully.

"T'is a hard-knock life for the young and beautiful." She responded, pecking his lips.

"Come and eat. I hope you like spicy food."

* * *

"Wow. There are a lot of people. I wasn't expecting for there to be so this many." said Mina as she walked into the crowded second floor living room. It was a large room with luxurious furniture and a sophisticated sound system pumping music. Serena, Seiya and Mina walked through the crowded room which continued through double sliding doors towards the large balcony filled with dancing people, all of this with a full view of the sun nearly setting. Andrew was at the bar when he waved at Mina. She waved back, and winked to Serena before meeting him.

Serena slipped her jacket off, hanging it from one arm as she pressed herself on the wall eyeing Seiya suggestively. He returned an interested look, leaning his hand on the space over her head, his chest facing her completely.

"So how has California been for you?" he asked.

"Great. I love the weather, the beach.."

"You can just say it, you know. The sexy, irresistible guys. Admit it. We're driving you crazy with our hot bodies rock hard all year long. "

He slowly lifted his shirt mischievously, Serena cracked a laugh, covering her mouth.

A beautiful girl with a sensual walk and long auburn hair approached them with two other girls at her tail.

"Excuse me, is your name Seiya?" she asked.

Seiya nodded, "Yeah. How'd you know my name?"

Serena gritted her teeth, smiling bitterly at her. She just wanted to stab her in the face.

Ann ignored her, gently holding Seiya by the forearm.

"My name is Ann. I don't know if you remember but you and I used to be neighbors we were little."

Seiya blinked a few times, looking at her, until a light flickered in his head. "ANN! Oh my god. How is your sister?"

"Oh, you know, she is fine. She's a model now. She lives in L.A." Seiya's eyes widened.

" Are you serious? I can't beleive you remember after all this time, we were what, four years old?"

Serena rolled her eyes as they both continued their conversation, leaving her out. Fun.

Darien was bored as hell. No offence to his best friend, but this was the worst party ever. He was grumpy. All week, Ann had been playing, teasing him, and making him wait till Friday night to give him what he wanted. It had been fun in the beginning, but then things were taking a turn. He had put up with her PDA, her jealousy fits, her possessiveness, her annoying attachment issues and now he just wanted to get laid. He wanted what he had been promised. But she wasn't giving him shit.

Ever since the beginning of the night, she'd been dancing with other guys, to make him jealous.

He rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch. He caught Ann by the corner of the eye, she just sent him a smile, and then continued listening to some idiot making her laugh. He sighed frustratingly. He knew what she wanted.

Be my boyfriend. Be my boyfriend. Be my boyfriend.

He couldn't believe he had put up with her crap all this time. He just didn't do the tied-down thing.

_Good job Dar. This is the last time we're letting the dick take decisions._

Andrew was on the couch facing him, swapping spit with his new girlfriend Mina.

After ten minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even bother to tell him, she stomped off to the bar.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't keep a guy's attention for 5 minutes?_

Serena leaned on the bar stool, on her way to order a tequila sunrise, ready to sulk for the rest of the night when she heard from a masculine voice next to her.

"The strongest thing you've got." he said to the barman.

She raised her gaze towards his.

"How you doing?" he asked, his dark ocean eyes scanning her long legs up to her chest, to her exposed neck to her lips and then her eyes.

She turned away from him, biting the inside of her cheek to stay civilized. "I'm fine. How about you?"

Darien took the drink, leaning his head against the cool glass. Looking straight at her.

" Oh, you know. I've had better days." he said in an sarcastic tone, motioning his head to Ann and Seiya talking.

They both chuckled lightly. It was true. Ann hadn't spent a single minute with him tonight. Serena didn't know what it was about, maybe a fight. But she didn't really care at this point.

She looked at him, about to say something before she stopped herself.

What would she say? _Let's be realistic. Me? And Darien King having a normal conversation? Not gonna happen._

"What were you going to say?" he asked gently.

She just shook her head politely, "Nothing. Just that I should be going home, it's getting late."

He snorted, glancing at his Rolex watch. It was barely eleven o'clock. He looked back at Ann and Seiya and then back at Serena dusting off her dress, ready to leave.

_Who cares about Seiya? I'll just get a cab, there is no way I am staying here. Mina'll understand._

Darien stood up from his chair hesitantly. "Serena?"

She turned around, facing him questioningly.

"You wanna go back to my place and have sex?" he asked, grinning.

Serena shot him an incredulous look.

He laughed, throwing his head back. He approached her, pressing his hand against her shoulder, "I'm just joking. I wanted to know if you needed a ride?"

Serena pressed her lips together, slightly embarrassed that she had taken him seriously. She quickly shook herself back, confused. "Wait--you're leaving?"

He shrugged. "I might as well. A night can be long when your date barely acknowledges you."

"Tell me about it." she muttered under her breath.

He leaned near her, pointing at Seiya who was now making Ann and her friends laugh. "You mean, you brought him here?"

Serena nodded, her arms crossed in disapproval as they both watched him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Darien raised his eyebrows in surprise. How could a guy like that not see how lucky he was? He shrugged it off, grabbing his jacket from his chair.

"Are..you sure about this? Because there is no problem I can just—"

"Don't be silly Serena. I can't let such a pretty girl like you get into a random taxi in the middle of the night like that." He said, smiling.

Serena tried hard not to blush, keeping her composure as they crept through the crowds of people.

_Why is he being so nice?_

* * *

Raye joined Zach on the large leather couch with two red wine glasses.

"I must say Raye, the food was delicious. I still can't believe you cooked all of it yourself." He said as he opened the bottle of wine.

Raye smiled innocently. Cognata, their cook, might have helped her out a little bit. But like her mother had always said, the way to a man's heart is through is stomach.

"So Zach, you still haven't told me what you do for a living?" she asked, as she kicked off her high heels and sat facing him.

This evening had been more fun than he had imagined. Raye was a captivating woman, full of passion and excitement, and he had discovered this much without them even having sex yet. She loved taking risks and unconventional routes to get where she wanted. She was passing every test and it was only the first date.

He took a sip from his glass before posing in on the table, releasing a sigh. He looked Raye, pausing.

What would he tell her? That he was a crook? A ganster? A criminal? He had money, yes, lots of it. Nice cars, expensive designer clothes, a fancy apartment. But she looked filthy rich. All of this made him wonder where the hell was she getting all of her money.

"You first." He said, throwing the ball in her court.

Raye smiled, and expired deeply. "When I was a little girl, my mother died. She was the heiress of a very wealthy family in Japan. I was her only child and inherited everything. Since I wasn't legal, her lawyers put it all in a trust fund which I would be entitled to once I became an adult."

Raye took another sip of her wine. It was partly true. She did have a trust fund from her deceased mother, she just wasn't an adult yet.

Zach nodded. "I know what you're thinking." She said, before he could say anything.

"A rich little girl, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Doesn't know the true value of money. That's what they all say." She looked down at her glass.

Zach shook his head, smiling. "That's not what I think. I don't see you that way because that's not what I see."

Raye raised her eyes to him.

"I've met spoiled people. And trust me, you're not one of them. When I look at you, I see a determined person who isn't afraid to fight for what she desires. Being born into money doesn't make you a bad person. Obviously, your father raised you well."

Raye snorted at his last comment, but she liked his good insight of her.

"Your turn!"

"But you still haven't answered. What do you do? I know what makes you live but what do you do in your pastime?" he asked.

Raye hadn't thought of that. She couldn't exactly tell him she was in high school, and she didn't want to give him a false program in college so she told him the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm an aspiring singer. I write my own songs and I'm looking for a serious record label but it's so hard to get a deal. California is full of con-artists with false promises who like to waste my time."

Zach choked on his wine at the con-artist comment but quickly regained his composure.

"Are you going to sing for me?"

Raye knew she had an amazing voice and a good ear. She sang in the shower and hummed while doing her hair. She loved to sing, it reminded her of her mother. Her friends always told her to pursue a singing career but it was something her father strongly disapproved. "A Hino will never be an entertainer" he had said. She loved her dad dearly, despite his distant manners with her, he always remembered to make her feel special on her birthday, always brought her the nicest gifts when he came back from business trips, and pushed her constantly to surpass herself. She just didn't want to disappoint him.

She slowly glided her body onto his, sitting herself on him.

"I'll save that for next time. Now stop changing the subject Zach. Where do you work?"

"I'm a businessman."

It wasn't entirely a lie.

"What type of business do you work in?"

"Cars. It's what I live for."

Raye chuckled. "So I noticed. I'm quite a car fiend myself. My father—" she was about to tell him about her father's collection cars in the garage but then realized she wouldn't be able to explain what they were doing in 'her' house.

Instead, she slid her arms around his neck, drawing her face to his, silencing him. They looked into each other's eyes, both waiting under the suspense, clinging to a moment, hoping it would never end.

His stroked her thigh as she pressed her chest against his, crushing her lips onto his.

He felt a whirlwind of desire take him over, his hand trailing up her dress, he responded to her kiss.

* * *

Darien opened the passenger door for Serena, to her complete surprise.

She sat in the car, it smelled just like his cologne. He started the engine, slipping them into the darkness of the night, away from the overcrowded house, the loud music and the drunken rants.

"You know Serena…" started Darien, he glanced at her then back at the driveway, "I don't understand why we don't get along."

Serena smirked, turning to him. "Because you stand for everything that I—" she stopped herself from using the word hate.

"—dislike. You are a good-looking guy who actually enjoys breaking girl's hearts. You don't take responsibility for your mistakes; you are not committed and therefore unstable." She wanted to keep on with the long list of things she despised about him, but restrained herself. _He is after all going out f his way to give me a ride home._

Darien kept his eyes on the road, with a thoughtful expression.

"So, lemme get this straight. You don't like good-looking guys?"

Serena laughed; he glanced at her, smiling. She had a beautiful laugh. He had never seen her from this close before.

"See, I'm funny. I'll admit that I have commitment issues, but doesn't every guy my age have those? It's not a reason to hate us. It's the testosterone." He looked at her again.

_I can't believe I kissed such a beautiful girl._

Serena hid her smile with her fingers. "Anyway. What I don't understand is how the hell can you be seeing a girl like Ann?"

Darien shrugged. "If I tell you why, you'll hate me even more."

Serena shuddered. He was right. She really hated the thought of Ann screwing his brains out. It made her want to flee as far away as possible from him.

She was green with jealousy.

"I just don't see how you can even…I mean…Don't you feel like you..deserve..better than..that?" she looked at him hesitantly.

This time he didn't look at her, he kept looking at the road blankly. He didn't say anything either.

_Shouldn't have said that Serena, you idiot you shouldn't have said that. Now he's angry. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He stopped at a corner, ready to turn on her street when she pressed her hand on his arm. "It's okay Darien. You can drop me off over here."

He looked at her, confused. "No way, I am taking you right in front of your house. I can't afford to have Mina trying to murder me if something happens to you."

They smiled, lightening the mood.

"No, it's because I'm grounded and I'm not supposed to go out, so I can't exactly ring my doorbell and walk in dressed like this."

Darien nodded in comprehension. "I still want to drop you off at your neighbor's." he said, firmly.

Serena gave up, giving him the address.

He stopped the engine once they arrived. Serena un-hooked her seatbelt, taking as much time as possible. Though she didn't want to admit it, she had enjoyed his company much more than expected. He had been nice and polite to her, treating her like a lady. He was as much a gentleman as he was a pompous jerk.

"Serena?" he asked, as she opened the car door. Her hair whisked into the air as she turned to face him.

"You know when you said you thought I deserved better, when you talked about Ann? Were saying that because you had something better to offer me?"

This being what he wanted to say. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words.

Serena blinked, waiting for him to say something.

Instead of this, he said: "Are we good?"

She understood what he meant. He wanted to make peace.

She grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, something like that."

The car door closed behind her.

Darien watched her figure indulge itself into the night. He could still smell her sweet scent surrounding him.

_Something like that?_

Darien's thoughts were interrupted by his vibrating phone. He looked at Ann's picture flashing on the cell phone.

He pressed the ignore button, tossing it onto the passenger seat.

All this time, Ann had only been a distraction. All he could think about was Serena.

* * *

Oh boy, here we go again.

I hope you all liked it. I know some of you are not happy that I don't update faster, I have to say that I am very disorganized and messy and I am the queen of procrastination, but my love for writing is what keeps me alive. And also, I change my mind A LOT when I write. I might almost be done and suddenly hate the way the story in turning out and clip out the ending to write another one. It's obsessive. One day, I will probably publish the random pieces that I took out because I all pasted them on one document called "cut-paste" You would be surprised at how differently a story can come out, things would have been COMPLETELY different.

xxx

Pretty-Unknown


End file.
